Factions
by Supersalee
Summary: Il y a ceux qui veulent changer l'histoire et ceux qui veulent empêcher les premiers de le faire. Il y a ceux qui veulent tout détruire et ceux qui veulent tout reconstruire. Il y a ceux qui ne pensent qu'à sauver leur peau. Finalement, il y a ceux qui se retrouvent coincés au centre de cette guerre temporelle et qui doivent sauver tous les autres.
1. Le réveil du Gardien

**_Toutes les histoires de la série Scientia sont bâties comme des épisodes de la série télévisée. Chaque épisode est une histoire à part entière avec une intrigue secondaire centrée sur le développement des personnages. Il y a une évolution d'une histoire à l'autre, mais chaque histoire peut être lue seule._**

 _Voici la chronologie :_

 _1- Le privilège du grade_

 _2- Douze_

 _Cette histoire prends place dans l'univers de The Next Generation, quinze ans après la série._

* * *

« Journal de bord du capitaine, date stellaire 66678.2, j'ai reçu ma première mission prioritaire de Starfleet et c'est une mission tout à fait dans mes cordes. Je dois me rendre dans un système planétaire que je n'ai pas le droit de nommer même dans mon journal de bord pour relever le USS Titan, affecté temporairement à la protection d'une entité qu'on surnomme le Gardien de l'éternité. Il s'agit d'un portail vivant qui permet de voyager dans le temps.

Depuis sa découverte par l'Enterprise original sur les ordres du Capitaine Kirk, ce portail s'est toujours retrouvé sous haute surveillance et protégé par le plus grand des secrets. Un vaisseau y est stationné en permanence et peu d'officiers ont le droit de descendre sur la planète.

Si j'ai été appelé, c'est parce que les choses ont changées récemment. Le portail qui était dormant s'est réveillé et Starfleet Command a décidé d'y envoyer mon vaisseau. Comme j'ai un doctorat en physique temporelle, je devine aisément la raison de ce choix.

Je me dois, cependant, de taire cette information à mon équipage selon le protocole établi.»

Le capitaine Léa Roberge termina son journal et alluma son terminal pour terminer le retard qu'elle avait accumulée dans la lecture de sa messagerie. Il y avait des tonnes de rapports de tous les départements et elle devait tous les approuver. Elle soupira en voyant la quantité de messages accumulés.

\- Hé bien, se dit-elle, au boulot.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le soleil brillait au-dessus de leur tête, mais les arbres qui bordaient le sentier leur apportaient une protection contre ses rayons. Par moment, une petite brise les rafraîchissait. Tout autour d'eux, on voyait le ciel qui se rapprochait et les nuages qui descendaient vers eux alors qu'ils gravissaient de peine et de misère la pente abrupte les menant vers le sommet de la montagne. Au loin, une vallée s'étalait, traversée par une rivière qui n'était qu'une ligne bleue sinueuse à cette hauteur. On pouvait aussi voir des fermes minuscules et des animaux ressemblant à des petits points.

Leurs pieds martelaient le sol presque en cadence, suivant Kirt qui courrait loin devant eux alors, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour les encourager, il repartait de plus belle dans le sentier montagneux.

Les officiers ne profitaient pas vraiment du décor qu'ils auraient préféré plus plat, car non contant de les faire suer, il les faisait courir en montagne, sur un sentier sinueux qui grimpait toujours.

Pour Kirt Jamar, les officiers de sécurité devaient être entraînés et prêts à répondre à toute attaque, ça n'incluait pas seulement les pratiques de tirs et l'auto défense, mais un entraînement physique intense.

Dans Starfleet, les officiers de sécurité devaient normalement poursuivre un entraînement, mais Kirt poussait cette notion plus loin que ce qui était normalement fait.

Pour l'instants, ils n'appréciaient pas du tout ça et c'était normal, ils n'y étaient pas habitués. Pour l'avoir vécu ailleurs, Jamar savait que ça changerait, quand ils en verraient les bénéfices.

Et les bénéfices étaient nombreux. Les officiers de sécurités devaient parfois faire le travail dangereux, assurer la protection des autres officiers et parfois combattre. C'était dans leur département que le taux de décès était le plus élevée et Jamar aimait croire que s'il les préparait à tout, rien ne pourrait leur arriver. Son chronomètre sonna. Il arrêta de courir.

\- La course est terminée, dit-il à ses officiers.

\- Il était temps, maugréa une jeune femme à bout de souffle.

\- Ordinateur, dit Jamar, termine le programme de course 24 et active le programme Dojo Jamar 2.

\- Programme complété, répondit l'ordinateur alors que le décor de montagne fut remplacé par une large pièce recouverte de tatamis, décorée de photos de grand maître et d'idéogrammes japonais.

Ses officiers le regardèrent avec découragement.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le capitaine venait à peine d'approuver son premier rapport quand elle fut interrompue par son communicateur.

\- Passerelle à Roberge. Nous sommes arrivés, le capitaine du Titan veut vous parler.

C'était la voix du commandeur Parksan. Elle venait de le nommer second officier et il devait maintenant faire un tour de garde de temps à autre.

\- Merci, commandeur. Passez-moi la communication, ordonna Léa.

L'image du capitaine Riker s'afficha sur l'écran. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue sur l'Enterprise quand elle y avait été assignée avec une équipe de scientifique pour y faire une expérience. La rumeur voulait qu'on lui ait proposé récemment un grade d'Amiral. Elle ignorait s'il l'avait accepté.

\- Capitaine Roberge, c'est une joie de vous revoir.

Ils n'étaient pas vraiment plus que des connaissances, mais Riker connaissait bien le père de Léa et c'est surement ce qui expliquait son ton chaleureux. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais il avait vieilli. Il portait toujours la barbe, mais elle avait considérablement blanchi tout comme ses cheveux. Il gardait, cependant, la même vigueur dans le regard.

\- Capitaine Riker, ça faisait longtemps, en effet.

\- Comment va votre famille, demanda-t-il?

\- Tout le monde va bien. Récemment, j'ai été reconduire l'ambassadeur Picard à des négociations dans le secteur de Melvara. Il m'a semblé en pleine forme.

\- Et les Romulans ont enfin signé le traité, je ne doute pas que l'ambassadeur y a joué un rôle.

Le visage de Will Riker changea et il devint tout à coup très sérieux.

\- Sommes-nous sur une fréquence protégée?

Léa appuya sur un bouton sur sa console qui bipa.

\- Nous le sommes maintenant.

\- Pour commencer, le USS Lancelot était le vaisseau en poste autour de cette planète.

\- Était? Quelque chose est arrivée?

\- Il a été relevée. Le capitaine a désobéit aux ordres en tentant d'utiliser le Gardien. J'étais dans le coin, alors Stafleet m'a envoyé garder le fort en attendant votre arrivé.

\- Je croyais que le Gardien était dormant depuis presque un siècle.

\- Il s'est réveillé d'où cette tentative.

Léa se rappela avoir aussi voyagé dans le temps pour des raisons personnelles. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait abandonné la recherche sur les machines à voyager dans le temps. La tentation était tout simplement trop forte.

\- Mais pourquoi moi? J'ai beau être une spécialiste dans ce domaine, rien n'indique que je ne pourrais pas faire la même chose. D'ailleurs, je l'ai déjà fait.

\- Capitaine Roberge, depuis que le portail s'est réveillé, il n'a dit que quelques mots qu'il n'a cessés de répéter.

\- Quels sont-ils, demanda-t-elle inquiète du ton rude qu'avait pris Riker?

\- Capitaine Léa Roberge, Hawking, 5324.

Sur le coup de la surprise, elle ne sut quoi dire.

\- Est-ce que ce chiffre vous dit quelque chose?

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi le Gardien s'intéresse à vous?

\- C'est un portail temporel alors que j'ai été conçue à la suite d'un voyage dans le temps. Il a peut-être un lien, mais je ne pourrais dire lequel.

\- Capitaine, Starfleet m'a transmis directement vos ordres à ce sujet. Je vais vous les retransmettre. Ça se résume à ceci. Vous avez le feu vert pour enquêter à ce sujet. Vous devez tenir votre équipage dans l'ignorance sur ce qui se trouve sur cette planète. Si vous avez besoin de personnel, vous devez en impliquer le moins possible. Évitez tout voyage dans le temps. Ne traversez pas le portail.

\- C'est compris, capitaine Riker.

\- Bonne chance, Léa.


	2. La planète du Gardien

Le commandeur Myriam White avait décidé de prendre son repas au mess, question de fraterniser, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas tellement pour l'instant. Elle était assise seule à sa table et la seule autre personne présente était le docteur Sermak. Elle n'avait rien contre les Vulcains, mais ils n'étaient pas très forts pour socialiser. Cependant, ils faisaient tout deux parties du staff et s'ils devaient travailler ensemble, ils devaient apprendre à se connaître.

Elle n'attendait pas grand-chose de cette tentative, mais elle décida de faire un essai.

Elle se leva, prit son plateau et alla vers la table du Vulcain qui était très concentré sur un padd alors que sa soupe refroidissait.

\- La place est-elle prise, docteur?

Il releva les yeux.

\- Non, commandeur.

Elle s'assit.

\- Que faites-vous exactement?

\- Il s'agit d'une demande pour effectuer sur une étude comparative entre la génétique des Amibas de la planète Losaros 2 et des Orehyiat de la planète Losaros 3, commandée par le département d'exobiologie.

\- Ça semble fascinant.

\- Ça ne l'est pas, coupa-t-il. Il s'agit d'espèces animales. Je suis un médecin, pas un vétérinaire. Mais en tant que dirigeant du département de recherche médicale et biologique, je dois approuver ce projet.

\- Je vois.

Elle commença à manger. Il déposa alors son padd et fit de même. Un court silence s'installa que Sermak se décida à briser.

\- N'avez-vous pas des questions personnelles à me poser, commandeur?

\- Pourquoi croyez-vous que je voudrais vous poser des questions personnelles?

\- Le mess est vide, il ne manque pas de place. Si vous voulez vous asseoir ici, c'est que vous voulez me parler. J'ai remarqué que les humains aiment bien manger avec d'autres tout en parlant de sujets personnels. Comme je ne suis pas doué dans le domaine, la logique veut que vous abordiez le sujet en me posant des questions personnelles.

Myriam se retint pour ne pas rire. Son analyse était exacte, mais la façon dont il avait accepté de se prêter à ce qui lui semblait être un rituel l'amusait beaucoup.

\- D'accord, je me lance. Êtes-vous mariés?

\- Non.

\- Seulement non?

\- C'est la réponse à votre question.

\- Dans l'art de la conversation, une question ne doit jamais être répondue seulement par un « oui » ou un « non ». Il faut élaborer.

\- Très bien alors. Non, commandeur, je ne suis pas marié.

Ou bien il n'avait pas compris, ou bien il éludait la question. Le mieux était de lui montrer l'exemple.

\- Hé bien! Moi non plus, je ne suis pas mariée. Ma carrière a toujours pris toute la place dans ma vie. Je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un qui était prêt à l'accepter. Et vous?

\- La Vulcaine avec laquelle j'étais fiancée est décédée avant mon premier pon farr.

\- C'est dommage! Qu'est-ce qu'un pon farr?

\- Je crois que dans l'art de la conversation, les questions trop indiscrètes ne sont pas permises.

\- Désolée, j'ignorais que c'était indiscret.

\- Je crois que c'est le moment de changer de sujet avec une deuxième question.

\- D'accord. Alors pourquoi avez-vous choisi Starfleet?

Le Vulcain allait répondre quand le communicateur de Myriam bipa.

\- Roberge à White, reportez-vous immédiatement à mon bureau.

Elle activa son communicateur.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, capitaine.

Elle se leva.

\- Il faudra reprendre cette conversation plus tard, docteur. Je vous laisse à vos approbations de projets.

Il approuva d'un mouvement de tête et reprit son padd.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Un peu plus tard, le capitaine marchait vers les téléporteurs suivie de Myriam White qui n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Léa lui avait donné le commandement du Hawking alors qu'elle projetait de se faire téléporter seule sur la planète sans d'autres explications que de mystérieux ordres de Starfleet.

\- C'est à moi d'y aller, insista-t-elle.

\- Pas dans ce cas, commandeur. Les ordres de Starfleet sont claires à ce sujet. Je vous ai transmis la partie vous concernant. Vous devriez aller les consulter.

\- C'est votre sécurité, ici, qui m'intéresse. Vous devez vous téléporter vous-même, d'accord. Mais il n'est pas question que vous y alliez seule. Et si vos ordres sont d'y aller, j'ai de la difficulté à croire qu'ils vous interdisent toute compagnie.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait les ordres, mais elle devait impliquer le moins possible de personnel. Ça voulait dire qu'elle pouvait en impliquer si c'était nécessaire.

\- Ce n'est pas interdit, commandeur, juste pas recommandé.

\- C'est ridicule! Qui sait ce qui vous attend sur cette planète?

\- Je sais très bien ce qu'il y a sur cette planète, commandeur.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Très bien, dit-elle, je vais demander au lieutenant Jamar de m'accompagner si ça peut vous rassurer.

\- Ça ne me rassure pas complètement, répondit-elle, mais c'est un compromis acceptable.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Dans le dojo holographique, tout monde était maintenant en kimono, ce qui n'était pas pour leur plaire puisque c'était un vêtement chaud et qu'ils venaient de suer. Jamar donnait le cours et portait une ceinture noire alors qu'il avait remis à chacun de ses officiers une ceinture blanche, même si certain avaient déjà fait des arts martiaux.

\- C'est votre premier cours, laissez-moi en juger par moi-même, avait-il dit. Commençons par des étirements.

Il fut interrompu par le communicateur.

\- Roberge à Jamar, veillez-vous rapporter immédiatement en salle de téléportation.

Il remarqua le soulagement dans le visage de plusieurs officiers.

\- Nous reprendrons ça plus tard, promit-il. Ordinateur termine le programme.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

On disait de la téléportation qu'elle détruisait le corps et qu'elle le reconstruisait ensuite, atome par atome. C'est cette croyance populaire qui était responsable d'un bon nombre de phobie de la téléportation. Cette croyance était cependant erronée. Ce qui se passait au moment de la téléportation était beaucoup plus complexe. Un vulgarisateur parlerait de transfert d'énergie d'un endroit à un autre, le corps étant réduit à un rayonnement envoyé sur la planète, mais c'était trop simple et donc inexact. Un rayonnement ne pouvait se matérialiser tout seul, mais si on considérait l'Univers comme un immense ordinateur quantique et chaque individu comme un terminal permettant d'y accéder, alors plus rien n'était impossible et la matière devenait aussi malléable que l'énergie.

C'était, du moins, le genre d'idée qui tournait dans la tête de la scientifique qu'avait toujours été Léa au moment où le faisceau de téléportation la matérialisait sur la planète en compagnie du lieutenant Jamar. Il sortit son phaseur.

\- Rangez votre arme, lieutenant, vous n'en aurez pas besoin ici.

\- Il pourrait y avoir des éléments hostiles.

\- Pas ici.

Il rangea son phaseur, mais semblait nerveux.

\- Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien. Il est possible que Starfleet Command demande à ce que votre mémoire soit effacée après cette mission, ce dont je vais personnellement m'opposer. Mais peu importe ce qui se passera, vous ne devrez jamais révéler ce que vous verrez ici.

\- Et vous continuez de dire que je n'ai pas besoin de phaseur!

Elle sourit. C'était le genre de commentaire que Nathan aurait fait.

\- C'est le savoir qui est dangereux, lieutenant. Il se trouve sur cette planète quelque chose de très convoitée et nous devons à tout prix en protéger le secret.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me dire quoi?

\- C'est classifié. Vous devrez faire vos propres conclusions quand vous le verrez.

\- Très bien, dit-il en gardant la main sur son phaseur. Par où faut-il aller?

Elle sortit son tricordeur et scanna les environs. La planète était rocheuse et le ciel d'un bleu délavé. Il n'y avait pas de végétation, mais des pierres dressées un peu partout, presque comme une forêt et tout autour, il y avait des ruines qui rappelaient la Grèce antique.

\- Il est par là, dit-elle en pointant une direction.

\- Qui, demanda Jamar sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse?

Ils marchèrent aux travers les pierres dressées et arrivèrent dans une clairière entourée de pierres. Il y avait des des colonnes brisées et d'autres ruines. Au milieu, un imposant cercle de pierre se dressait à la verticale. Il semblait naturel, mais en même temps trop étrange pour être vrai. Léa s'approcha.

\- C'est bien lui.

\- Quoi, c'est ça votre secret!

Léa ne répondit pas. Elle avança vers le portail.

\- Gardien, dit-elle. Je suis le capitaine Léa Roberge, du USS Hawking.

Elle attendit une bonne minute, rien ne se produisit. Elle regarda son officier qui haussa les épaules et retourna au portail.

\- Vous vouliez me parler, ajouta-t-elle.

À ce moment, le trou du cercle devint un écran lumineux et une voix, semblant venir des profondeurs, retentit dans la vallée.

\- Capitaine Léa Roberge, Hawking, 5324.

Il ne faisait que répéter sa litanie, pensa-t-elle, pourtant, on lui avait dit que c'était intelligent. Elle soupira.

\- Que veux dire 5324, tenta-t-elle?

\- C'est l'année où je dois vous envoyer, répondit la voix.

\- Quoi, murmura Jamar, il répond!

Léa l'ignora, restant concentré sur le Gardien.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous m'envoyer dans le futur?

\- Pour le réparer.


	3. Encore Q

Léa n'y croyait pas : pourquoi ce portail millénaire qui surveillait le temps depuis des jours immémoriaux avait-il tout à coup besoin qu'une simple humaine aille dans le futur.

\- Je ne peux pas y aller. J'ai des ordres, coupa-t-elle.

\- Vous devez y aller.

\- Gardien, je ne peux pas voyager dans le temps selon mon bon vouloir. J'ai des responsabilités envers Starfleet et envers cette époque.

Le Gardien ne répondit pas, mais il lui montra des images de Léa, vêtu d'un exosquelette, le prototype d'une machine à voyager dans le temps qu'elle avait utilisée pour sauver le fils d'un Ferengi qui cherchait à tuer le sien en représailles.

\- D'accord, dit-elle, je l'ai déjà fait, mais… pourquoi moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans?

Les images se mirent à défiler à toute vitesse sur l'écran puis elles se ralentirent. Elle assista alors à sa vie à reculons. Elle recevait le commandement du Hawking. Elle sauvait les otages des Breens alors qu'elle servait sur le Stardust. Elle servait sur différents vaisseaux, comme officier scientifique. Elle revoyait la naissance de son fils et son mariage. Elle enseignait à temps partiel à l'académie et travaillait sur un projet de machine à voyager dans le temps pour la SFI. Elle se retrouvait sur le Pioneer, l'ancien vaisseau du commandeur White et du conseiller Riyax, rescapée des Omz. Ces mêmes Omz la ramenaient dans le Nexus plutôt que de la kidnapper. Q la sortait du Nexus plutôt que de l'y exiler. Elle retrouvait l'Enterprise, puis le Carthage. Elle étudiait maintenant à l'académie en physique temporelle, puis elle était promu enseigne après ses études régulières. Elle était adolescente et travaillait d'arrache pieds pour son examen d'admission à l'académie. Elle était une petite fille qui jouait sur la plage. Elle était un bébé dans les bras de ses parents, puis sa mère biologique, Martha Batanide venait la chercher plutôt que de la remettre à ses parents adoptifs.

Elle vit alors le temps s'accélérer. Elle voyait ses parents seuls sans enfants, des années après celle où elle aurait dû être adoptée, multipliant les démarches et les traitements. Puis, on leur amenait un petit garçon au teint sombre.

Léa comprit que le Gardien lui montra les choses telles qu'elles auraient été si Q n'avaient pas envoyé son père dans son propre passé. C'est ce qui s'était produit la première fois dans ce monde où elle n'était pas sensée exister.

Pourquoi lui montrait-il ça?

\- Gardien, dit-elle, je ne comprends pas. Si j'ai un lien avec ce qui se passe dans le futur, c'est que Q n'a pas tenu sa promesse. Il avait bien promit que rien ne serait affecté.

\- Vraiment, dit une voix derrière elle?

Elle se retourna et reconnu Q. Il n'avait pas changé, sauf qu'il portait maintenant le même uniforme qu'elle, toujours avec le grade de capitaine.

\- Q? Que fais-tu ici?

\- N'as-tu pas vu Jean-Luc récemment? Il a pris un sacré coup de vieux. C'est moins amusant que dans le temps, alors du coup, je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas aller vers ma vieille amie Léa.

\- Sommes-nous toujours amis?

\- Là tu me fais de la peine. Après tout, j'ai été ton ami d'enfance.

\- Tu te faisais passer pour un humain et tu me manipulais.

\- Je t'ai aussi sauvée la vie deux fois.

\- Et tu as disparu pendant vingt ans.

\- Vingt ans, seulement ça? Tu sais que pour moi, une vie humaine, c'est comme un battement de paupière.

Elle soupira.

\- Très bien, Chaos, dit-elle, utilisant le surnom de Q à l'époque où il se faisait passer pour un humain. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais ici? J'étais au milieu d'une mission importante.

\- Je voulais d'abord spécifier que ce j'avais exactement promis est que rien de ce que Jean-Luc ferait dans le passé ne ferait de mal à personne et n'aurait d'effet sur ce qu'il savait de l'histoire. Je n'ai pas promis que rien n'arriverait.

\- Donc, tu as promis que ça n'affecterait pas ce qui se passerait jusqu'à l'époque d'où il est parti, mais pas au-delà.

\- Exactement!

\- Pourquoi je me préoccuperais de l'année 5324. C'est si loin dans le futur que nous n'avons pas de prise sur cette époque. Chaque événement modifie les possibilités et même si j'y vais, les changements que j'y apporterais risquent d'y être effacés par d'autres possibilités.

\- Selon la théorie de VonErik sur les futurs possibles.

Elle le regarda, étonnée qu'il connaisse cette théorie, se rappelait tout-à-coup qu'en tant qu'être omnipotent, même s'il n'avait pas étudié en physique temporelle, il en connaissait surement plus qu'elle sur le sujet.

\- Exact, dit-elle enfin.

\- Oublie ça! Cette théorie ne vaut rien.

\- Même là, je ne peux pas être responsable de tous les malheurs de l'histoire passée ou future. On parle d'un bond de trois milles ans.

\- Le Gardien y met de l'importance et c'est un vieil ami.

\- Est-ce un Q?

\- Non. Il n'est pas omnipotent non plus, mais tout comme nous, il est éternel. Il perçoit le temps dans son entièreté en un seul moment. Pour lui le passé, présent et futur, c'est la même chose; et 5324, c'est actuel.

\- Pas pour moi, j'ai reçu des ordres et je m'y conformerai à moins d'avoir une excellente raison.

Pendant ce temps Jamar continuait de fixer le portail qui lui montrait maintenant le couple Roberge avec leur fils adoptif qui grandissait à vitesse accélérée.

\- Capitaine, dit-il alors, vous devez y aller.

Elle fit volte-face. Elle vit qu'il semblait ébranlé.

\- Qu'avez-vous vu, lieutenant?

\- Regardez!

Le fils que ses parents auraient dû adopter était maintenant adolescent sur les images projetées par le portail. Il lui sembla familier.

\- C'est moi, confirma Jamar. Moi aussi, j'ai été adopté, mais pas par eux.

\- Ce sont mes parents, murmura-t-elle. C'est vous qu'ils auraient adoptés si…

Elle se tourna vers Q.

\- Chaos, qu'as-tu fait?

\- Pourquoi toujours moi? Les Roberge voulaient absolument adopter un enfant. Ils en auraient un autre si ça n'avait pas été toi.

\- Ça n'a jamais été moi, je n'étais pas sensée exister.

\- Mais tu existes et c'est ça maintenant la réalité. Je ne peux pas te révéler ce qui se passe dans le futur…

\- Depuis quand les Q ont-ils des règles?

\- Nous avons des règles, mais du genre qui dépasse ta compréhension, dit-il avec rudesse. Dans ce cas précis, je veux juste t'aider, mais à l'instar de ton père, tu te méfies toujours de ce bon vieux Q.

\- Le futur n'a aucun impact sur le présent, poursuivit-elle sans tenir compte de son sarcasme.

\- Du moment que le voyage dans le temps est possible, le futur peut avoir autant d'impact sur le présent que sur un futur encore plus lointain.

Elle comprit.

\- La machine à voyager dans le temps que j'avais développée pour la SFI! Ils ont continué de travailler dessus.

Q ne répondit pas, mais approuva d'un mouvement de tête. Si une machine dans le temps existait dans le futur, elle pouvait être utilisée pour modifier le passé et donc son présent.

\- Je suis donc responsable.

Elle se tourna vers Jamar.

\- Commandeur, je vous donne l'ordre de rester sur cette planète. Si dans une heure, je ne suis pas revenue, contactez le Hawking.

\- Capitaine, je vais avec vous.

\- Je dois y aller seule.

\- Et moi, je dois vous protéger. Vous ignorez sur quoi vous allez tomber sur cette planète. D'ailleurs, c'est dans les procédures, on envoie jamais un officier seul en mission et encore moins un officier supérieur.

\- Non, vous restez ici, insista-t-elle. Vous ferez une protestation officielle si vous le voulez, mais mes ordres demeurent.

Elle se tourna vers Q, il avait disparu. Elle avança vers le portail.

\- Gardien, je suis prête.

Dans le portail, apparut l'image une ville étrange et sombre, recouverte d'un dôme au milieu d'une forêt d'arbres fossilisés. Léa marcha vers le portail et commença à le traverser. À ce moment, Kirt sprinta vers le portail et le traversa en même temps qu'elle.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Sur la passerelle, Myriam pestait encore. Au diable les ordres! Elle n'aurait jamais dû laisser le capitaine se téléporter sur la planète avec un seul officier. Elle ne pensait jamais que cette scientifique serait aussi difficile à gérer au début, mais elle devait admettre que cette Léa Roberge était toute une tête de mule et représentait un défi à sa hauteur. La prochaine fois qu'elle voudrait se téléporter sur une planète inconnue, le commandeur devrait changer de tactique.

\- Commandeur, dit alors l'enseigne Giona. Je viens de perdre leur trace.

\- Quoi, s'exclama-t-elle, que voulez-vous dire?

\- Le capitaine et le lieutenant Jamar ne sont plus sur la planète.

\- Scannez les environs pour un vaisseau camouflé.

\- Aucune trace de vaisseaux camouflés, répondit la jeune femme qui remplaçait Jamar à la console tactique.

\- Vous n'en trouverez pas non plus, dit alors un homme avec un grade de capitaine qui était apparu derrière la console tactique.

\- Sécurité, ordonna Myriam, emparez-vous de lui!

La jeune tactitienne sortit un phaseur, pendant qu'un autre officier approchait l'inconnu avec le phaseur déjà à la main.

\- Non, mais vraiment, s'exclama l'inconnu visiblement insulté!

Il leva la main et disparut en même temps que la commandeur White. Ils réapparurent dans le bureau du capitaine. Il était assis à la place du capitaine et Myriam dans le fauteuil du visiteur.

\- Allez-vous aussi sortir une arme, demanda-t-il?

\- Non, il est clair que dans votre cas, c'est inutile. Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous?

\- Je suis Q et je suis un vieil ami de votre capitaine.

\- Q? Jamais entendu parler.

\- Non parce que vous n'êtes pas capitaine, ils sont avertis de mon existence dès qu'ils prennent le commandement d'un vaisseau et j'admets que j'en suis flatté, quoi que c'est complètement hors sujet.

Il fit pivoter le termina informatique vers la rouquine.

\- Malgré tout, vous avez accès à l'information, faites une recherche.

Elle entra dans le terminal et accéda aux données. Elle lut rapidement l'information qui s'y trouvait, puis leva les yeux vers le visiteur.

\- Je vois, dit-elle calmement. Ça n'explique pas votre présence ici.

\- Je voulais juste vous avertir et assister à la suite des événements.

\- M'avertir de quoi?

\- Votre capitaine a décidé de faire un petit voyage dans le futur. Elle est présentement en 5324.

\- Comment est-ce possible?

\- Je suis sûr que vous trouverez par vous-même.

Elle comprit qu'il ne voulait pas répondre.

\- Ça m'amène à l'autre question : quelle est la suite des événements?

\- Attendez dit-il en levant le doigt. Dans quelques secondes…

Le vaisseau fut secoué. Elle appuya sur son badge.

\- White à passerelle, que se passe-t-il?

\- Commandeur vous devriez venir voir ça.

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle se tourna vers Q.

\- Je comprends que je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur vous, mais pouvez-vous me promettre que vous n'interférerez pas?

\- Non, seulement, je le promets, mais je n'en ai pas du tout l'intention.

Il se volatilisa. Myriam retourna sur la passerelle.


	4. Relativité et chaos

Léa se retrouva tout à coup dans cette ville étrange qu'elle avait d'abord vue au travers le gardien. Elle pouvait facilement s'imaginer un futur proche, mais pour un futur si lointain, son imagination s'appauvrissait. La Fédération existait-elle toujours à cette époque? Qu'en était-il de Starfleet? Qu'en était-il de la Terre? Peut-être que cette planète étrange était la Terre, pour ce qu'elle en savait.

Le ciel était sombre, mais pas noir comme la nuit. C'était comme un ciel menaçant d'un jour d'orage, mais il n'y avait pas non plus de nuage.

Elle était dans une ville, dans une de ses rues. Les constructions semblaient faites de verres teintés de différentes couleurs et elles pointaient vers le ciel. Elle n'avait jamais vue ce genre d'architecture. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, pas de piétons et pas de véhicules quel qu'ils soient.

Elle entendit alors un bruit de chute. Elle se retourna et trouva son chef de la sécurité affalé par terre. Il se releva en se massant l'épaule.

\- Je me serais passé de l'atterrissage, dit-il en grimaçant.

\- Lieutenant, je vous avais donné un ordre, se choqua-t-elle!

\- Sauf votre respect, capitaine, mon rôle en tant que chef de la sécurité est de vous protéger. Il n'était pas question que je vous laisse y aller seule.

\- Votre rôle, en tant qu'officier de Starfleet, est aussi d'obéir aux ordres.

Il se mit en colère.

\- Et ça rime à quoi d'aller seule dans un endroit dont vous ignorez les dangers! Cherchez-vous à vous faire tuer?

\- Lieutenant, vous frôlez l'insubordination.

Il tenta de reprendre son calme, puis il se tourna vers Léa.

\- Capitaine, ce n'est pas mon but de vous contredire, mais ne voyez-vous pas que j'ai aussi mon rôle à jouer là-dedans? Ce n'est pas un hasard si le Gardien m'a montré l'enfance que j'aurais dû avoir.

Elle le regarda un moment et réalisa qu'elle l'avait encore fait : elle avait encore voulue porter le sort du monde sur ses épaules alors qu'elle avait une équipe autour d'elle pour l'épauler. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, depuis le début. Elle devait avoir une escorte pour ce genre de mission. De toute façon, maintenant qu'il était là, elle ne pouvait le renvoyer. Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Très bien, lieutenant, je vais passer outre. Nous avons maintenant une mission à accomplir. Avez-vous une idée de par où commencer?

\- Si nous savions pourquoi le Gardien nous a envoyé ici, ça serait utile.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, ils entendirent un bruit. Elle fit signe à Kirt de ne pas faire de bruits et tendit l'oreille. Il y avait un genre de bourdonnement qui s'amplifiait. Puis, avant qu'ils n'aient eu la chance de les voir venir, ils étaient encerclés.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Myriam sortit du bureau et se retrouva sur la passerelle. Personne ne lui demanda où était l'inconnu avec qui elle avait disparu. Il y avait maintenant plus urgent. Une énorme déchirure était apparue dans l'espace et un vaisseau était en train d'émerger.

\- La déchirure est une distorsion de l'espace-temps, dit l'officier qui occupait la console scientifique. Il y a une matrice gravitationnelle. Ça ne peut être généré qu'artificiellement.

\- Commandeur, dit l'enseigne Giona, le vaisseau a une signature de Starfleet, mais c'est un modèle jamais vu.

\- Ils nous appellent.

\- Sur écran.

Un homme vêtu de noir apparut sur l'écran.

\- Ici le capitaine Braxton du USS Relativity. Où est le capitaine Roberge?

\- Je suis le commandeur White. Le capitaine n'est pas ici.

\- Vous devez impérativement me dire où elle est. Je dois l'extraire de cette ligne du temps.

\- Vous devez faire quoi!

Le capitaine Braxton se choqua.

\- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre! Dites-moi où est votre capitaine.

\- Elle a disparu, capitaine Braxton. Scannez ce vaisseau, scannez cette planète, votre technologie semble en avance sur la nôtre, vous avez surement plus de chance de la repérer.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle comprit qu'il avait surement déjà scanné. Il espérait qu'elle lui dirait où est le capitaine Roberge.

\- Nous avons détecté son fils à bord du Hawking, nous savons qu'elle ne doit pas être bien loin.

\- Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup sur nous, il serait bien que vous nous expliquiez qui vous êtes.

\- Je ne peux pas : première directive temporelle.

\- Vous venez du futur.

Il ne répondit pas, mai pour Myriam la chose était confirmée, elle poursuivit donc.

\- Vous voulez extraire notre capitaine de cette ligne du temps. Pourquoi?

\- Première directive temporelle.

Elle se choqua.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire. Fermez la communication.

L'image de Braxton disparut et fut remplacé par un croissant de planète.

\- Ils nous appellent.

Myriam ne dit rien, elle semblait réfléchir.

\- Commandeur, insista la tacticienne.

\- Attendez encore une minute.

Elle s'assit confortablement dans le fauteuil du capitaine et se mit à examiner le bras gauche du fauteuil. Elle remarqua un fil qui dépassait et elle s'amusa à tirer dessus sous le regard surpris des autres officiers.

\- Il continue de nous appeler, commandeur.

\- Très bien, sur écran.

Le visage du capitaine Braxton réapparut, visiblement en colère. Son teint avait viré au rouge. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Myriam se leva d'un bond et lui coupa la parole.

\- Capitaine Braxton, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et j'ignore si votre histoire est vraie. Cependant, mon capitaine a disparu et vous semblez avoir besoin de la voir. Si nous unissons nos efforts, nous avons plus de chance de la retrouver.

\- Je ne ferai rien de la sorte.

\- Alors bonne chance dans vos recherches, Hawking termi…

\- Attendez!

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, ou du moins dans celle de l'image sur l'écran.

\- Je ne peux risquer trop d'altération à la ligne du temps, une seule personne pourra m'accompagner dans cette recherche et ça ne peut pas être vous.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Première directive temporelle.

\- Avez-vous une suggestion?

\- Votre chef de la sécurité Kirt Jamar.

Elle resta un moment interdite.

\- Y a-t-il un problème?

\- Capitaine, le lieutenant Jamar est porté disparu avec le capitaine Roberge.

Braxton se tourna vers un interlocuteur qu'on ne voyait pas à l'écran, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Myriam.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais vous prendre à mon bord, mais seulement vous.

\- N'y allez pas, commandeur, murmura Riyax. Je me méfie de cet homme.

\- Moi aussi, dit-elle, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il représente notre meilleure chance de la retrouver.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa et Kirt se réveillèrent dans une pièce toute blanche faite de ce qui ressemblait à du verre opaque et sans aucuns meubles. On les avait étendus par terre côte à côte et on leur avait enlevé leurs armes, tricordeurs et communicateurs.

Ils étaient par terre, au centre de la pièce. Léa se redressa et tenta de remettre ses souvenirs en ordres. Elle se rappelait avoir été encerclée dans la ruelle par des hologrammes ayant la forme d'humain en uniforme. C'est du moins ce que le tricordeur lui avait été révélé juste avant qu'elle et le lieutenant Jamar ne soient neutralisés par un tir de ce qui ressemblait à un phaseur. Du moins, c'était son interprétation de ce qu'elle avait vu, une lumière verte, puis… plus rien.

Jamar se redressa aussi et resta assis par terre.

\- Qu'est-ce… où sommes-nous?

\- Je l'ignore, murmura Léa en se levant pour examiner les lieux. Comment j'ai pu m'embarquer dans cette histoire? J'ignore tout de cette époque.

\- J'imagine que le Gardien ne nous a pas envoyé ici pour rien.

\- Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il nous tienne la main, nous devons régler cette situation par nous-même.

\- Et comment allons-nous revenir?

\- Si je me fie aux données recueillies par l'Enterprise du capitaine Kirk, quand nous aurons accompli notre mission, le Gardien nous ramènera à notre point d'origine à l'instant même de notre départ.

\- Sauf s'il n'a pas l'intention de nous ramener. Après tout, nous ignorons tout de cette mission.

\- C'est lié à moi.

\- Et comment ça pourrait l'être, des milliers d'années dans le futur. Vous n'avez pas cette importance, capitaine.

Elle soupira. Il avait raison, mais en même temps, il fallait que ce soit lié à elle.

\- Avez-vous entendu parler de la théorie du chaos, lieutenant?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- C'est une théorie qui n'est plus vraiment enseignée, remplacée par quelque chose de plus élaborée. Elle appartient de nos jours au domaine de la philosophie. Cela dit, selon cette théorie, des différences infimes dans les conditions initiales entraînent des résultats totalement différents. Par exemple, le battement d'aile d'un papillon au Brésil pourrait être à l'origine d'une tornade au Texas.

\- Ce qui veut dire…

\- Le simple fait que j'existe, alors que je n'aurais pas dû naître, a amené des changements, sans doute infimes, au regard de l'histoire de la Fédération, mais qui sait ce que ça peut avoir amené comme changement 3000 ans plus tard.

\- Excellent raisonnement, capitaine Léa Roberge, dit alors une voix inconnue.

La voix semblait venir de partout autour d'eux et il ne pouvait en cibler l'origine. C'était une voix d'homme avec des intonations graves.

\- Qui êtes-vous? D'où me connaissez-vous?

\- Nous sommes tous ici à cause de vous.


	5. Première directive temporelle

Le commandeur Myriam White était à bord du Relativity. Dès son arrivée, on lui avait conseillé de ne pas être curieuse. Il n'était pas bon d'en savoir trop sur le futur, mais ce vaisseau était incroyable. Elle aurait tellement eut de question à poser, mais Braxton l'avait vite ramené à la réalité. Il l'avait d'abord fait venir dans son bureau et l'avait briefé sur la situation.

\- Commandeur White, du moment où vous êtes sur mon vaisseau, vous devez vous plier à la première directive temporelle et je veux votre parole.

\- En quoi ça conciste?

\- C'est une règle de non-intervention similaire à votre première directive, seulement elle concerne le temps. Vous ne pouvez pas intervenir et je dois éviter de vous en montrer le moins possible sur le futur et ça inclus ce vaisseau.

\- Je comprends, dit-elle, vous avez ma parole.

\- Maintenant, rajouta-t-il, vous allez me dire tout ce que vous savez sur la disparition de votre capitaine.

\- D'accord, mais je veux d'abord savoir ce que vous lui voulez.

\- Première directive temporelle, vous m'avez donné votre parole.

\- Capitaine Braxton, je ferai tout pour ne pas intervenir, ni en apprendre trop sur le futur. Soit. Mais en me faisant venir ici, vous violez vous-même votre directive, je me trompe.

\- Comme pour votre première directive, il arrive que ce soit sujet à interprétation.

\- C'est encore le cas ici. Je vais tout faire pour collaborer et retrouver mon capitaine, mais pas en aveugle.

Braxton s'appuya sur sa chaise, visiblement frustré.

\- Très bien, dit-il après un moment. Votre capitaine est recherchée par plusieurs factions temporelles à travers le temps. Je voulais l'extraire de cette trame du temps pour enquêter sur ce problème et éviter qu'un autre groupe, mal intentionné, ne s'en empare.

Myriam eut de la difficulté à avaler cette information.

\- Léa Roberge est recherchée par des agences temporelles... Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre.

Braxton se montra exaspéré.

\- Elle est spécialiste en physique temporelle, c'est exact?

\- Oui.

\- C'est aussi une pionnière dans le domaine de la guerre temporelle.

\- Quoi!

\- Pas maintenant, pas tout de suite, mais ça viendra.

\- Je ne la vois pas déclencher une guerre.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est plus complexe. Le contrôle du temps est devenu une préoccupation importante à mon époque, votre époque en est à ses balbutiements. Léa Roberge est la seule à avoir vu ça venir. Je ne vous en dirai pas plus, vous en savez déjà trop.

Myriam tenta de digérer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Ce n'était pas insensé d'imaginer que Léa Roberge ait un impact sur l'histoire, pas plus que pour n'importe quel capitaine de Starfleet, mais que son impact soit à ce point important dépassait l'entendement.

\- Si elle est responsable de tout ça, pourquoi est-elle recherchée?

\- C'est ce que je veux découvrir. Les agences du temps qui la pourchassent viennent d'une époque plus lointaine que je n'ai pas réussi à identifier et nous sommes sans doute moins avancés qu'eux. Mais nous ne pouvons leur permettre de détruire ce qu'elle a fait, compte tenu des actions que nous avons déjà posé pour protéger la ligne temporelle.

\- Est-ce que 5324 est un futur envisageable, dit alors Myriam.

Braxton blêmit.

\- Non pas là!

\- Quoi?

\- J'en ai assez dit commandeur, venez avec moi sur la passerelle.

Elle le suivit. Braxton s'installa sur son fauteuil et lui désigna un siège. Elle s'installa.

\- Nous allons faire une incursion temporelle en l'an 5324. Vous n'avez pas plus précis, commandeur, dit-il soudain?

\- Non.

\- D'accord, alors essayons un mois avant la date X.

\- La date X, demanda Myriam?

Braxton ne répondit pas.

\- Incursion en cours, dit un des officiers. Le vortex est instable. Accrochez-vous, ajouta-t-il.

Myriam s'agrippa aux accoudoirs alors que le vaisseau était secoué. Puis, tout se calma.

\- Statut.

\- Nous avons atteint l'an 4302 et avons été expulsés du vortex.

\- État des dégâts?

\- Le catalyseur séquentiel et le planificateur temporel sont hors d'usage. Il faudra trois jours pour les réparer.

Braxton soupira.

\- Commencez les réparations dès maintenant. Nous ferons une autre tentative dès que ce sera corrigé.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Dans la cellule blanche, rien n'avait évolué et ça faisait des jours que ça durait. Ils ne manquaient de rien, mais ne voyaient jamais personne. La voix avait cessé de répondre par moment et elle ressurgissait quand ils ne s'y attendaient plus. Ça commençait à énerver les deux prisonniers.

\- Pourquoi nous gardent-ils ici, s'impatienta Kirt. Si nous sommes tellement en retard sur eux, nous ne sommes pas une menace.

\- Ils savent que nous venons du passé, expliqua Léa. Ils veulent éviter une contamination du temps.

\- C'est donc qu'ils vont nous retourner à notre époque.

\- Je n'en suis pas sure. Ils doivent savoir que nous y retournerons, mais ils ne savent pas comment.

\- C'est idiot, se choqua le lieutenant Jamar. Si nous sommes ici pour une raison, tant que nous sommes enfermés ici, nous ne pouvons retourner chez nous et donc, le passé est compromis.

Léa resta surprise, un moment.

\- C'est un excellent raisonnement, lieutenant. Dans ce cas, ils ne peuvent pas nous garder enfermé ici et ils le savent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il les retient alors?

\- La discorde, réalisa-t-elle. Si c'est un groupe et qu'ils sont humains, il est possible que leur opinion diverge. Nous devons donc attendre qu'ils tombent d'accord.

\- Et s'ils tombent d'accord sur notre emprisonnement à perpétuité.

\- Non, ça c'est impossible. Ils sont en désaccord sur deux options opposées et ici, c'est la salle d'attente.

\- Bien réfléchit, capitaine reprit la voix. D'ailleurs, nous venons de tomber d'accord.

Les contours d'une porte apparurent dans le mur et elle coulissa lentement vers la gauche. Léa et Kirt s'empressèrent de se lever. Une jeune femme blonde entra dans la pièce. Elle avait de grands yeux bruns. Il y avait une légère pointe sur le haut de chacune de ses oreilles que Léa fixait. La jeune femme le remarqua et sourit.

\- Mon génome est à 73% humain, mais j'ai des ancêtres appartenant à cinq autres espèces incluant les vulcains.

\- J'imagine que dans un futur aussi lointain, c'est courant.

Elle sourit, mais ne répondit pas.

\- Je m'appelle Mayla et je suis ici pour vous conduire au Conseil.

\- Enchanté, je suis le capitaine…

\- Nous savons qui vous êtes, capitaine Roberge.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, vous me l'avez déjà dit, du moins cette voix qui nous a gentiment tenue compagnie. Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon chef de la sécurité…

\- Le lieutenant Kirt Jamar. Nous le connaissons aussi. Est-ce que je peux vous appeler Léa?

La demande la surprit.

\- Êtes-vous dans une organisation du genre de Starfleet?

\- Pas du genre, mais j'appartiens au personnel civil.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Léa dans ce cas.

\- Et moi, Kirt, renchérit Jamar.

Elle parut enchantée, comme si on lui faisait un grand honneur.

\- Venez, Léa et Kirt, dit-elle enfin. Je vais vous faire rencontrer le conseil.

La jeune femme les guida au travers un labyrinthe de couloirs sombres mais aux murs cristallins, jusqu'à une pièce circulaire où un groupe d'individu était assis. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une sphère lumineuse dans laquelle on voyait défiler des images, de la même façon que l'histoire défilait dans le cercle de pierre appelé le Gardien de l'éternité. C'était étrange de faire la comparaison.

Mayla les fit entrer et leur indiqua un siège. Intriguée, Léa prit un siège et Kirt l'autre siège.

\- Merci, professeur Elliott, dit un des conseillers à Mayla. Vous pouvez disposer.

\- Attendez, s'écria Léa en se tournant vers Mayla! Professeur Elliott?

Le conseiller parut tout à coup embarrassé alors qu'un autre conseiller lui lançait un regard courroucé.

\- Le conseiller Ardam n'aurait pas dû prononcer ce nom, se choqua-t-il.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, dit alors une femme âgée qui semblait être leur dirigeante. Tout le monde se tut.

\- Professeur Elliott, insista Léa en regardant Mayla qui rougit alors?

\- Votre lointaine descendante, admit-elle. Je n'avais pas le droit de vous le révéler.

\- Le mal est fait, répéta encore la vieille femme. Ne nous attardons pas dessus. Veuillez quitter la pièce, professeur Elliott.

\- Je préfère qu'elle reste, dit alors Léa avec autorité.

\- Elle ne fait pas partie du conseil. Ce ne serait donc pas approprié.

\- Je ne sais plus ce qu'il l'est, se choqua Léa. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on m'a envoyé ici et encore moins ce que vous me voulez. Je n'ai aucune raison de vous faire confiance, j'ignore de quel côté vous êtes. Je veux qu'un de vos représentant reste à mes côtés dans ces circonstances et le professeur Elliott semble le choix approprié.

\- Parce qu'elle est votre descendante? C'est plutôt sentimental et pas très sensé de la part d'une scientifique de votre réputation.

\- Parce qu'elle me semble digne de confiance, coupa-t-elle avec rudesse. Je me fie à mon instinct pour ce genre de chose.

\- Très bien, acquiesça la vieille femme, elle peut rester. Mais je ne veux plus aucune étourderie ici. Il y a des révélations qui sont interdites. Est-ce bien compris?

\- Oui, grande conseillère, dit Mayla.

\- Prenez place à ses côtés.

La jeune femme obéit et alla s'assoir sur le siège au côté de Léa, elle semblait très contente de ce revirement de situation. Léa la regardait, se demandant combien de générations les séparaient. Il y avait surement moins de gènes en commun entre Léa et elle qu'entre elle et un cousin du 3e degré, mais ça lui faisait drôle de rencontrer une descendante directe qui, en plus, portait le nom de son fils.


	6. Le mur du temps

Sur le Relativity, les choses ne s'amélioraient pas. Non seulement, ils n'avaient pas pu quitter le 44e siècle, mais ils étaient attaqués. Le vaisseau était secoué de tous côtés par un assaillant que Braxton et ses officiers semblaient bien connaître, mais ils refusaient d'en révéler quoi que ce soit à Myriam. Elle se contentait de s'accrocher à une console et regardait les officiers du Relativity se démener sans pouvoir les aider. Pourquoi s'était-t-elle embarquée dans cette galère?

\- Les boucliers temporelles sont presque drainés capitaine, s'écria un officier.

\- Nous devons tenir le plus longtemps possible. Déviez la puissance.

\- Si nous le faisons nous ne pourrons jamais atteindre l'année 5324.

\- Nous n'allons plus en 5324, pas pour l'instant.

\- Pourquoi, s'écria alors Myriam?

Il la regarda une seconde, puis reporta son attention au combat.

\- Puissance déviée, répondit un autre officier.

\- Les réparations sont complétées, dit alors une jeune femme.

\- Très bien, préparez-vous pour un déplacement temporel, destination temps de base.

Myriam comprit que Braxton retournait à son époque d'origine.

\- Mais, le capitaine Roberge…

\- Déplacement temporel programmé, capitaine, coupa un de ses officiers.

\- Allez-y, ordonna-t-il!

Le combat cessa, le vaisseau se mit à vibrer puis, tout devint calme.

\- Statut, demanda Braxton.

\- Nous sommes arrivé à la station, répondit un officier.

\- Veuillez aux réparations, et occupez-vous du paiement.

Braxton se tourna vers Myriam.

\- Commandeur White, dit-il, venez dans mon bureau.

Elle le suivit, toujours aussi frustrée.

\- Nous allons repartir à la recherche de votre capitaine, mais avant nous devons réparer et faire le plein. Vous pouvez comprendre ça.

\- Qui nous a attaqués, demanda-t-elle froidement?

\- Je ne peux pas vous révéler le futur.

\- Je ne demande pas un rapport exhaustif, juste une idée de ce à quoi nous avons affaire. Ce n'était pas des gens du 44e siècle. N'est-ce pas?

\- Non admit-il.

\- Des voyageurs du temps?

Il soupira bruyamment avant de répondre.

\- Oui.

\- Ce sont eux qui nous ont bloqués la route vers l'année 5324, si je comprends bien.

\- Vous êtes perspicaces, commandeur.

\- Ont-ils le capitaine Roberge?

Le visage de Braxton se ferma tout à coup et il se leva.

\- Vous en savez déjà trop. Alors oubliez tout ça. Je ne répondrai pas à d'autres questions.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Dans la salle du conseil, Léa se rendit vite compte qu'elle était un sujet de curiosité et même d'admiration. Ça se voyait à la façon dont on la regardait. Elle n'aimait pas ça. C'était comme si on lui livrait son avenir sans le lui dire. Elle ne devait pas en savoir trop sur son avenir question de préserver sa ligne du temps. La grande conseillère parla alors.

\- La situation demande que nous vous donnions certaines informations sur votre avenir.

\- Ce qui est une très mauvaise idée, coupa Léa. J'ai peut-être un grand retard sur vous en physique temporelle et sur le continuum espace-temps, mais la théorie voulant que le fait d'en savoir sur mon futur risque de modifier ce même futur a-t-elle été invalidée?

\- Elle est toujours valide, acquiesça la grande conseillère, mais il y a plus grave ici qu'une simple altération de notre époque, alors nous sommes prêts à en prendre le risque.

Léa jeta un regard à Mayla. Était-elle prête à prendre le risque de disparaître? Mayla lui sourit. Léa abdiqua.

\- D'accord, dit-elle. Je vous écoute.

\- Il y a une guerre du temps en cours entre plusieurs factions.

\- À quelle époque?

\- Quand il est question de voyage dans le temps, il n'y a plus d'époque possible. Cette guerre a lieu maintenant et elle a lieu à votre époque et à la période entre ces époques.

\- Pas dans le futur?

\- Nous l'ignorons.

\- Vous n'y êtes jamais allée, demanda Léa?

\- Nous ne pouvons y aller et c'est la raison de votre présence ici.

\- Comment ça, vous ne pouvez pas aller dans le futur?

\- Depuis que les premiers voyages dans le temps ont été découverts, aucune date au-delà du 14 septembre 5324 n'a pu être atteinte. C'est comme s'il y avait un mur qui bloquait tout voyage dans le temps.

\- Nous sommes en 5324, réalisa Léa. Quelle journée?

\- Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 3 septembre 5324.

\- Dans onze jours donc. Quel est mon lien avec tout ça?

\- Nous l'ignorons, répondit la grande conseillère, mais nous savons que c'est lié à vous. Nous savons que dans onze jours, il se produira un événement cataclysmique qui fermera, qui ferme et qui a déjà fermé les portes du temps au-delà de cette date et nous savons que vous en êtes la cause.

S'ils ne pouvaient aller au-delà de cette date, comment pouvaient-ils savoir que c'était elle?

\- Nous ne pouvons aller au-delà de cette date, répondit la grande conseillère, mais nous avons déjà envoyé des agents à cette date précise et on vous y a vu et les actions que vous avez posez semblent être la cause de tout ça.

Léa réalisa qu'elle pouvait lire dans les pensées, mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce point, il y a avait trop de questions en suspends.

\- Je suis donc ici dans une courbe de causalité temporelle, reprit Léa en bonne scientifique. Je suis ici pour accomplir les événements à cause desquelles j'ai été envoyée au départ. Ça risque d'être difficile à contrecarrer.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour contrecarrer ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire. Nous espérons seulement survivre au-delà du 14 septembre.

\- Je ne me vois pas commettre un geste qui mettrait en danger vos vies et celles des populations et quoi que je fasse, rien ne prouve que ça affectera autre chose que le temps.

\- C'est ce que nous croyons aussi et c'est pour ça que nous avons voulu vous rencontrer.

\- Vous vouliez savoir si j'étais capable de tuer de sang froid toute une civilisation.

\- Le feriez-vous pour protéger les vôtres?

\- Je trouverais une autre solution, il y a toujours une autre solution, s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Je vous crois, dit la grande conseillère.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Tout en mangeant un repas dont elle n'arrivait pas à identifier les ingrédients, Myriam se demandait si elle pouvait vraiment se fier à ce Braxton. Il semblait sincère, mais il pouvait se montrer si froid et l'instant suivant si colérique, que ça la rendait perplexe. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était le sort réservé au capitaine Roberge. Braxton avait parlé de l'extraire de sa ligne temporelle, mais elle ignorait ce qui comptait faire d'elle ensuite. S'il fallait la tuer pour sauver sa précieuse ligne du temps, irait-il jusque-là?

Elle était assise seule dans une petite pièce qui semblait être le Mess. Il n'y avait qu'une quinzaine de place, ce que faisait que ce vaisseau devait être petit avec un équipage réduit. Elle était seule pour le moment. En fait, elle était toujours isolée des autres membres d'équipages. Pour protéger sa précieuse ligne du temps, Braxton interdisait à quiconque de communiquer avec elle. Il était le seul à le faire. Alors, le Hawking lui manquait plus que jamais.

Le vaisseau fut secoué. Elle fut tentée d'activer son communicateur et de demander un rapport, mais elle n'était pas sur son vaisseau, alors décida de se rendre à la passerelle.

Quand elle y entra, tout le monde étaient à leur poste et une sirène d'alerte comparable à l'alerte rouge de son époque résonnait. Sur l'écran, on pouvait voir plusieurs vaisseaux engagés dans des combats.

\- Que se passe-t-il, demanda-t-elle?

Braxton lui lança un regard froid et l'ignora.

\- Combien sont-ils, demanda-t-il à un autre officier?

\- Je compte vingt-deux vaisseaux, mais il continue d'en sortir de la faille temporelle.

\- Foncez vers la faille.

\- Capitaine, dit un autre officier, nous ne pouvons pas les abandonner.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux et trop bien armés. Notre seule chance est de les battre dans le temps et nous ne pouvons nous permettre que le commandeur White soit détruite alors qu'elle a été extraite en amont de sa trame temporelle.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par «en amont», demanda Myriam?

Personne ne lui répondit.

\- Foncez, ordonna Braxton!


	7. Un nouveau test

Mayla guidait Léa et Kirt au travers l'étrange ville. On leur avait rendu leurs équipements et leur avait donné leur congé sans plus d'explication.

\- Où nous emmène-t-elle cette fois, demanda Kirt.

Plutôt que de répondre, Léa réfléchissait. Ce fameux mur temporel qu'elle était sensé créer le 14 septembre, il était sûrement là pour une raison. Au-delà du comment, il y avait le pourquoi qui la tracassait terriblement. Cette époque n'était pas la sienne, elle n'avait aucune raison de nuire à ces gens. La question demeurait: qu'y avait-il au-delà de ce mur? Sans cette connaissance, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Mayla arrêta devant un immeuble et leur indiqua une porte. Ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce meublée à la mode du 24e siècle, avec deux lits, une petite table et un réplicateur.

\- Cette pièce a été mise à votre disposition, dit-elle.

\- C'est trop gentil de la part du Conseil, dit-elle avec ironie.

\- Il faut que vous compreniez, dit Mayla. Nous ne pouvons pas vous empêcher de faire ce que vous avez à faire, les conséquences seraient encore pire pour notre ligne du temps.

\- Je comprends, dit Léa, le temps, c'est ma spécialité.

\- C'est vrai, réalisa Mayla.

\- Puis-je vous poser une question, Mayla?

\- Allez-y, mais il se peut que je n'aie pas le droit de vous répondre.

\- Je veux seulement savoir qu'elle est votre spécialité.

Elle sourit.

\- Comme vous, je suis physicienne, mais dans une branche qui n'existe pas à votre époque.

\- Ce qui fait que vous ne pouvez pas m'en dire plus.

\- Exactement.

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mayla.

\- Moi aussi, Léa.

Au moment où Mayla quitta la pièce, Q apparut, debout près de la porte.

\- Il était temps qu'elle s'en aille. Je ne suis pas claustrophobe, mais cet appart est si petit!

\- Q, que fais-tu ici?

\- Je suis venue voir si tu progressais.

Léa soupira, elle savait que Q ne faisait rien sans raison et qu'il avait sûrement un agenda caché, mais elle avait suffisamment d'inquiétude sans avoir à se préoccuper de ses raisons.

\- Est-ce encore un test?

Il allait protester, puis, il sourit à la place.

\- Ça se pourrait bien, dit-il. Avec Jean-Luc, nous avons testé l'humanité au point d'en venir à la conclusion que nous les laisserions poursuivre leur expansion dans l'espace.

\- Alors où est le problème.

\- Les conséquences de cette exploration vous a menées au voyage dans le temps et vous en avez fait un système de guerre. Il faut maintenant déterminer si on laisse les humains continuer d'explorer le temps.

\- Ce n'est pas encore arrivé à mon époque, se choqua Léa.

\- Mais c'est grâce à toi, à ton invention.

\- Tu parles du prototype d'une machine à voyager dans le temps que j'ai créé pour la SFI : ça je le comprends. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi et comment je vais créer un mur temporel.

Il éluda la question d'un geste.

\- Ce sera à toi de le trouver. Je ne peux pas te donner toutes les réponses.

\- Alors qu'est-ce je fais ici? Dans le fond, ce n'était pas le Gardien, c'était toi depuis le début.

\- C'était le Gardien. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis en place cette situation, mais c'est l'occasion idéale pour observer comment tu vas t'en sortir et sauver le futur.

\- Et tu ne peux pas me donner un petit indice? À quoi doit servir ce mur temporel?

\- À quoi sert un mur normalement? À empêcher des gens de passer.

\- Ce serait donc qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il faut éviter de donner à ces factions qui combattent dans cette guerre temporelle.

Q hocha la tête, mais ne répondit pas. Léa continuait de réfléchir tout haut.

\- Une technologie, peut-être, une nouvelle source d'énergie ou un savoir. Ça peut être n'importe quoi et ça peut être n'importe où. Si je suis sur cette planète, c'est que la technologie me permettant de mettre ce mur en place est ici.

\- Peut-être, dit-il avec candeur.

\- Mais reste un problème majeur.

\- Ha je m'en doutais, soupira-t-il. Tu ne veux pas faire ce geste à l'aveugle sans savoir ce qu'il y au-delà du 14 septembre.

\- Exactement.

\- Nous nous trouvons donc dans un cercle vicieux, où il est impossible d'avoir des réponses… sauf si…

Il semblait se demander s'il allait lui dire où la laisser le trouver toute seule.

\- Il n'y a pas que les appareils qui peuvent voyager dans le temps, dit-il enfin. L'esprit le peut aussi. Il y a des gens qui ont la possibilité de voir le futur. T'es-tu demandé sur quelle planète tu te trouvais?

\- Ce n'est pas la Terre en tout cas.

\- C'est Bajor et bien que beaucoup de choses aient changés, ici, il y a encore cette religion orienté sur les Prophètes et il y a encore des Orbs qui permettent d'avoir des visions du passé ou du futur.

\- Ils peuvent voir au-delà du mur, s'étonna Léa.

\- Ça, c'est à toi de voir.

Il se volatilisa.

\- Je ne crois pas que je vais m'habituer à voir ce gars-là débarquer comme ça, maugréa Jamar.

\- Lieutenant, on ne le voit plus, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est plus là, alors attention à ce que vous dites. Venez, ajouta-t-elle. Il est temps de visiter cette Bajor du futur.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le Relativity fut relâché dans un espace plus calme. Tous les vaisseaux ennemis étaient déjà passés par la brèche pour attaquer la station. Ils ne furent pas donc poursuivit puisque la brèche se referma immédiatement derrière eux.

\- Maintenant, préparez-vous pour un autre déplacement temporel, un mois dans le futur.

\- Capitaine, ne voulez-vous pas attendre que nous ayons déterminé la date, suggéra un officier.

\- Pas le temps! Nous devons quitter cet espace-temps avant qu'ils ne reviennent.

\- À vos ordres, dit-elle en entrant les coordonnées.

Une nouvelle brèche s'ouvrit et le Relativity s'y engouffra pour se retrouver dans un endroit identique, c'est à dire un mois plus tard au même endroit.

\- Maintenant, vous pouvez déterminer la date, ordonna Praxton.

L'officier pianota sur son clavier pendant un bon moment.

\- Nous sommes en 2016.

\- Ils sont partis du passé, s'étonna-t-il. Ce n'est pas vraiment leur genre.

\- Qui, demanda Myriam? Qui nous a attaqués? Et que voulaient-ils?

Braxton lança à Myriam un long regard, puis retourna à l'écran sans répondre.

\- Préparez-vous pour un déplacement temporel, l'an 5324, une semaine avant la date X.

\- Bien capitaine.

\- C'est quoi cette date X.

\- Commandeur White, s'impatienta Braxton, vous avez donné votre parole.

\- Si le capitaine Roberge se trouve à cette époque, ce n'est pas un hasard. Ça a peut-être un lien avec cette foutu date.

\- Bien sûr que ça a un lien, se choqua Braxton. Ça a toujours lien quand ça implique des gens de votre époque! Vous vous amusez avec le temps comme si c'était un jouet et qui dois recoller les pièces? C'est nous. Et le prix à payer est énorme!

Myriam tenta une autre approche.

\- Calmez-vous, capitaine. Je ne veux pas influencer le temps, j'ai le même objectif que vous : retrouver le capitaine Roberge.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, assoyez-vous et appréciez le voyage en vous taisant.

Il lui désigna un siège qu'elle prit.

\- Coordonnées entrées, capitaine, J'attends vos ordres.

\- Allez-y!

Une nouvelle brèche s'ouvrit, beaucoup plus grosse que la dernière et le Relativity s'y engouffra.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le temple fut difficile à localiser, surtout que personne ne voulait les informer quand ils questionnaient les passants. Ils les regardaient d'un air surpris ou faisaient des commentaires désobligeant sur cette ancienne religion qui n'avait plus sa raison d'être.

À force de persévérer, cependant, ils rencontrèrent un moine qui les guida directement au temple. L'endroit était petit et dénudé : un panneau indiquait qu'il était érigé à l'endroit du temple d'origine détruit par un séisme en 4523. Elle avait entendu parler des vastes temples et monastères de Bajor de son époque avec leur architecture unique. Cette époque, semble-t-il, était révolue. L'endroit était petit et sombre, éclairé par des lampes antiques. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait une fontaine, dont le bruit, paisible, devait servir à apaiser les esprits. Le moine leur indiqua une banquette en bois, placée contre un mur et assez rustique. Léa alla s'y asseoir. Kirt hésita et la rejoignit. Au bout d'un long moment, le moine revint.

\- Le Kai est prêt à vous recevoir.

Léa fut surprise. À son époque le Kai était un chef religieux qui n'était pas facile à approcher: il était le pape d'une religion planétaire, beaucoup voulait le rencontrer, mais ce n'était pas souvent possible. Cette époque était vraiment révolue. Elle se leva, suivi de son officier de sécurité.

Elle fut accueillie par un vieillard, installé dans un fauteuil roulant plutôt antique, semblables à ceux de la Terre du vingtième siècle. Il pourtant une robe de moine, la seule chose qui le distinguait était la boucle d'oreille, plus somptueuse et le chapeau pointu que seul le Kai portait.

\- Merci, de me recevoir, votre sainteté, commença Léa, se demandant si le terme était approprié.

\- Il y a longtemps que je vous attends, dit-il avec simplicité, laissez-moi explorer votre pagh, ajouta-t-il en tendant la main.

Elle s'approcha.

\- Je ne suis plus très jeune, dit-il. Pouvez-vous vous pencher.

Elle obtempéra, il leva la main et toucha le lobe de son oreille qu'il tint pendant une longue minute. Puis, il la relâcha. Elle se redressa.

\- Ça doit être frustrant, dit-il ensuite. Vous avez dédié votre vie à la recherche du savoir et là, vous devez agir sans savoir.

On lui avait dit que certains moines Bajoran et certains Kai pouvaient être très lucides et pouvaient comprendre le passé, l'avenir et les gens. Elle avait toujours cru que ce n'était qu'exagération, mais ce vieil homme venait de lui prouver le contraire.

\- Vous avez dit que vous m'attendiez.

\- Droit au but, comme un bon commandant, dit-il en souriant! D'accord. Je sais que vous venez consulter un Orb et je vais vous le permettre.

\- Merci.

\- Mais cet homme devra y aller d'abord, ajouta-t-il en pointant Jamar.

\- Moi?

Il lança au moine un regard étonné. Depuis, le début, il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Il n'avait pas encore réussit à gober tous ces trucs religieux. Il croyait de plus en plus que s'était une perte de temps. Devait-il aussi laisser ce vieillard lui tripoter l'oreille?

Le vieux bajoran sourit, il ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées, mais son air renfrogné en disait beaucoup.

\- Nous ne sommes plus qu'une secte d'illuminée en voie de disparaître et nous allons effectivement disparaître, parce que c'est la volonté des prophètes. Ils ont été nos guides et nos dieux dans les époques les plus sombres de notre histoire et parce que le besoin du peuple était d'avoir des guides et des dieux pour survivre. Mais les prophètes ne sont pas des dieux, ce sont comme des grands frères qui veillent sur nous et qui nous tendent la main quand le besoin s'en fait sentir. Ce sont eux qui ont décidé que cette religion s'étendraient et elle s'éteindra. La seule raison de notre survie jusqu'à cette époque se trouve devant moi dit-il en regardant Léa et Kirt.

\- Nous sommes cette raison, comprit Léa. Vous nous attendiez!

\- Tous les deux, chacun à votre façon. Les prophètes ont quelque chose à vous montrer, mais pas la même chose. Il doit y aller d'abord.

\- Mais, hésita Kirt…

\- Allez-y, ordonna le capitaine. Il nous faut plus d'informations.

\- D'accord, obtempéra-t-il.


	8. Une visite inattendue

Le Relativity émergea cette fois de la brèche sans s'être fait secoué. Ce qui augurait bien. Sur l'écran, on ne voyait que l'espace, il n'y avait pas de planète en vue et surtout, pas de vaisseau.

\- Statut, demanda Braxton.

\- Nous avons atteint la bonne date, cette fois.

\- Très bien. Maintenant, scannez pour les déplacements temporels.

L'officier obtempéra, puis au bout d'un moment, il soupira bruyamment.

\- Capitaine, dit-il enfin, c'est impossible, le taux de déplacements temporels est exponentiel. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. C'est comme si tous les voyageurs du temps s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à cette époque.

Braxton se leva et regarda l'écran. Il se retenait pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère. Myriam pouvait voir une veine gonflée sur son font et elle devinait que le moment n'était pas bien choisi pour faire un commentaire. Plus elle travaillait avec ce Braxton, plus elle appréciait son capitaine, beaucoup plus à l'écoute, et surtout, beaucoup moins colérique. Elle avait bien sûr ses « moments », comme tout le monde, mais rien à voir avec ce visiteur du futur.

Braxton fit volte-face et regarda Myriam en face.

\- Commandeur White, comment avez-vous eut cette date? Qui vous a dit que Léa Roberge se trouvait en cette année?

\- C'est compliqué.

Braxton continuait à faire preuve de retenue, mais elle sentait qu'il était sur le point d'éclater.

\- Il me faut plus d'information, sinon nous ne la retrouverons jamais! Le moindre indice pourrait nous être utile.

\- D'accord, dit-elle. C'est Q qui me l'a dit.

La mâchoire inférieure du capitaine Braxton retomba et il s'assit sur son fauteuil, complètement découragé.

\- Vous auriez dû me le dire plus tôt.

\- Vous… vous savez qui il est.

\- Je suis un capitaine. Ça fait des siècles que nous sommes informés de son existence.

\- Ils devraient aussi informer les premiers officiers, maugréa-t-elle, ça éviterait les mauvaises surprises.

Braxton ne releva pas son ton ironique.

\- Avec Q, on n'est jamais sûr de rien. Peut-être qu'il nous aide, peut-être qu'il nous teste, peut-être qu'il se moque de nous.

\- J'opterais pour le troisième choix, dit-elle avec humour.

\- Il ne vous a vraiment rien dit d'autre?

Elle allait répondre quand une console bipa.

\- Capitaine, dit alors un des officiers, un vaisseau vient à notre rencontre avec une signature de Starfleet et il nous appelle.

\- Sur écran.

\- Nous n'avons que l'audio.

\- Et bien, nous ne leur donnerons que l'audio aussi.

\- Vous êtes en contact.

\- Ici le capitaine Braxton…

\- Capitaine Braxton, coupa une voix de femme qui sembla étrangement familière à White, livrez-nous votre prisonnière.

\- Elle n'est pas ma prisonnière, dit-il. Qui êtes-vous?

\- Nous sommes l'agence de surveillance inter-temporel. Vous êtes en violation des lois du temps en amenant à cette époque une femme du 24e siècle.

Myriam pouffa.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle?

\- Je croyais que c'était vous qui faisiez la loi en matière de voyage dans le temps.

\- Si c'était le cas, il ne vous aurait jamais pris à son bord, reprit la voix.

\- Si vous pouvez détecter les infractions à votre loi du temps, vous devez bien être capable de détecter deux autres personnes de mon époque, dit alors Myriam, prenant tout à coup le contrôle de la conversation.

\- Qui êtes-vous, demanda leur interlocutrice?

\- Je suis le commandeur Myriam White, premier officier sur le USS Hawking, NCC-82594 de Starfleet, du 24e siècle. Et vous qui êtes-vous?

\- Capitaine, coupa un des officiers, ils nous envoient la vidéo.

\- Mettez-la sur écran.

Sur l'écran apparut alors une femme qui portait un uniforme noir et bleu, légèrement scintillants. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'une soixantaine d'année, aux cheveux gris, mais au visage toujours aussi reconnaissable.

\- Je suis le Commodore Léa Roberge du USS Wells, contente de vous revoir, Myriam. Ça faisait longtemps.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Kirt Jamar suivit le moine qui le guida jusqu'au sous-sol du bâtiment. Il descendit un escalier étroit et fut tout de suite surpris par une odeur d'humidité. Il marcha ensuite le long d'un petit corridor, éclairé par les mêmes lampes qu'il avait remarquées à l'étage. Au bout du petit corridor se trouvait une porte en bois, très anciennes. La surface de la porte était sculptée de motifs floraux, la poignée était en cuivre. Il savant qu'il devrait tourner la poignée et pousser la porte, même s'il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de porte. Il était étrange de trouver un objet si ancien, si loin dans le futur.

Il entra donc, pour se retrouver dans une pièce étonnamment vaste et éclairée qui détonnait avec le reste du bâtiment. Il s'agissait d'une chapelle si on se fie au banquettes qui s'enlignaient devant lui. Elle était brillamment éclairée par des tubes lumineux. À la place de l'autel se trouvait une boîte sur un socle. Le moine lui désigna la boîte.

\- L'Orb est-il à l'intérieur, demanda Kirt?

Le moine hocha la tête et quitta la pièce en silence.

Kirt ravala sa salive et s'avança vers la boîte. Il remarqua que la boîte était beaucoup plus luxueuse que tout ce qu'il avait vu dans cette bâtisse et sûrement plus ancienne. Il tendit les mains vers les portent et les ouvrit. Un rayon de lumière s'en échappa.

Il se retrouva dans le corridor d'un vaisseau de Starfleet qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il croisa un homme portant le grade de capitaine. Ce dernier faillit lui foncer dedans, Kirt se tassa au dernier moment. Il poursuivit son chemin sans l'avoir vu. Kirt le suivit. Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie de ce vaisseau inconnu. Une femme avec l'uniforme bleue des officiers médicaux étaient penchée sur lit. Elle injectait quelque chose à un enfant d'environ deux ans. Personne ne remarqua la présence de Kirt.

\- Docteur, je veux des réponses, demanda le capitaine.

\- J'en ai quelques-unes.

\- Quelle est la cause de la mort de l'équipage du USS Samouraï?

\- C'est un virus extrêmement rare qu'on surnomme la peste rigelienne. On l'avait déjà vu en action sur la colonie de Cetus Alpha. Il a l'habitude de se dissiper aussi vite qu'il est apparu. Il n'y a pas de vaccins ou de remèdes connus.

\- Y a-t-il un risque pour l'équipage.

\- Non. Le virus n'est déjà plus actif.

Le capitaine se tourna vers l'enfant.

\- Et le survivant?

\- Kirt Johansen, âgé de 22 mois. C'est le fils de l'enseigne Peter Johansen, un ingénieur du USS Samouraï.

\- Et sa mère, si elle n'était pas à bord, pouvons-nous la contacter?

\- Sa mère a mystérieusement disparu après sa naissance. Elle était à demi Tellarite et les hybridations entre Tellarite et humain présentent un taux très anormal de maladie mentale. Tout porte à croire qu'elle a commis un geste désespéré, mais le corps n'a jamais été retrouvé.

Le capitaine soupira.

\- C'est donc un orphelin. Comment a-t-il pu survivre à cette épidémie?

\- La plus importante partie de son génome est humaine, mais c'est un hybride, il y a de bonnes chances que cette particularité l'ait protégée. Il faudrait séquencer son génome pour en être certain.

Le capitaine réfléchit.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce sera utile, docteur. Dès que nous serons à la station spatiale 23, nous confierons cet enfant aux services sociaux, ils lui trouveront une famille.

Avant que Kirt ne comprenne pourquoi on lui montrait les événements les plus mystérieux de son passé, il se retrouva sur Tellar Prime, la planète des Tellarites. Il était poursuivi par un groupe d'enfant tellarites qui avaient l'habitude de s'amuser à ses dépends. Il avait trouvé la cachette idéale, dans le jardin, sous la fontaine, il y avait un petit creux, il était facile de s'y glisser. Il n'en bougea pas. Des adultes vinrent s'asseoir sur les bancs autour de la fontaine et il les entendit parler. Il reconnut ses parents adoptifs et un inconnu.

\- Nous croyons qu'il serait préférable qu'il fréquente votre école.

\- Mon école est éloignée, ce ne sera pas facile.

\- C'est un humain, le seul de ce village, ce n'est déjà pas facile pour lui. Quand il ira à l'école, ce sera pire. Votre établissement est dans une ville où viennent les officiers de Starfleet et les employés de la Fédération, il y a beaucoup de diversité et beaucoup d'humains. Il sera plus facilement accepté.

L'homme sembla réfléchir.

\- Puis-je vous demander comment vous avez réussi adopter un humain? Normalement, les services sociaux de la Fédération essaient de garder les orphelins dans des familles d'adoption de la même espèce.

\- Nous n'étions pas certains de vouloir le prendre avec nous au début, dit sa mère, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre sur la liste d'attente pour l'adopter.

Le Tellarite hésita et rajouta.

\- Kirt est le fils de ma demi-sœur.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il est en partie tellarite?

\- Pas si fort, dit-il en baissant le ton! Il ne faut pas que les autres le sachent.

\- Mais pourquoi, s'étonna l'humain?

\- Chez nous, les hybrides sont mal vus, c'est un sujet d'opprobre. Ma sœur a vécu l'enfer. Kirt a l'air totalement humain et c'est mieux pour lui.

L'enfant, toujours caché, était encore trop jeune pour comprendre les implications de ce qu'il avait entendu. En fait, tout ce qu'il avait compris est qu'il irait dans une autre école, au loin, et il n'en aimait pas l'idée. L'adulte qui assistait à ce souvenir savait à quel point son passé était fait de secrets honteux.

Il était à nouveau dans la chapelle et refermait la boîte en se demandant combien de temps elle était restée ouverte. Il avait le sentiment d'y être depuis des jours.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Myriam était visiblement éberluée, alors que Braxton se mettait encore en colère. Ce qui commençait à être ennuyeux.

\- C'est une supercherie, s'écria-t-il!

\- Commodore Roberge, comment être certaine que c'est vraiment vous?

\- Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser, dit Léa. Je n'ai pas tenue ma promesse.

\- Quelle promesse, demanda White?

\- Je vous avais promis de vous raconter l'histoire de mon lien de parenté avec l'ambassadeur Picard. Je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Myriam se rappela alors une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec son capitaine peu de temps après s'être embarqué sur le Hawking. Léa tenait à aller accueillir un ambassadeur que le Hawking devait conduire vers un lieu de négociation parce qu'elle était parente avec lui, mais quand Myriam lui avait demandé plus de détails, Léa avait promis de tout lui raconter plus tard, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait. C'était bien Léa Roberge! Personne d'autre n'aurait utilisé une référence aussi nébuleuse pour prouver son identité.

\- Je vous pardonne, dit Myriam en souriant, si vous me racontez tout maintenant.

\- Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, commandeur, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que les rumeurs qui ont courues à ce sujet étaient exactes.

\- Je m'en doutais, répondit-elle.

\- Avez-vous fini de papoter, s'exclama Braxton! Nous avons une mission à accomplir.

\- Vous avez raison, répondit Léa. Capitaine Braxton, vous et votre équipage êtes en état d'arrestation pour avoir volé le Relativity et avoir poursuivi vos activités de patrouille temporelle sans avoir reçu l'aval de vos supérieurs. Veuillez me livrer votre passagère et vous mettre aux arrêts. Nous remorquerons votre vaisseau au 29e siècle où vous serez jugés.

\- Jamais, s'écria Braxton! Fermez la communication.

\- Feu, cria Léa juste avant que la communication soit coupée!

Le Relativity fut secoué et au même moment Myriam sentit les picotements précurseurs d'une téléportation. Elle se retrouva sur une passerelle d'un autre vaisseau. Elle était derrière la console tactique et elle voyait, de dos, la version plus âgée de son capitaine donner des ordres aux autres officiers.

\- Téléportation complétée, dit l'un d'eux.

\- Levez les boucliers et préparez-vous à ouvrir une brèche vers le 29e siècle, nous devons y envoyer le Relativity coûte que coûte.

Le Wells fut secoué.

\- Ils nous tirent dessus, les boucliers tiennent bon.

\- Ouverture de la brèche en cours.

\- Commodore, le Relativity vient d'entrer en distorsion.

\- Poursuivez-le.

Le Wells fut encore secoué.

\- Ils ont déployés des torpilles, comme des mines, sur leur sillage.

\- Commodore, dit un autre officier. La torpille a endommagé les moteurs auxiliaires, nous sommes attirés par la brèche.

\- Poussez les moteurs à fond.

\- Aucun effet, si nous passons la brèche alors que la destination temporelle n'est pas atteinte…

\- J'en connais les risques, lieutenant. Passez en distorsion tout de suite.

\- Oui, commodore.

Le vaisseau se mit à vibrer avec force. Myriam s'accrocha à une console pour ne pas tomber. Puis tout devint calme.

\- Nous quittons la distorsion. La brèche s'est refermée. Tout va bien.

\- Parfait, s'exclame le commodore Roberge.

Elle leva de son siège et se tourna vers Myriam.

\- Commandeur White, bienvenue à bord!

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer?

Léa lui montra une porte adjacente à la passerelle.

\- Venez dans mon bureau.


	9. L'Orb du temps

Ce fut au tour de Léa de se présenter devant l'Orb et elle ne le fit pas sans inquiétudes. Le lieutenant Jamar en était sorti visiblement bouleversé. Qu'est-ce que les prophètes avaient prévu pour elle? Il était surprenant d'apprendre que cette religion existait encore à cause de sa venue à cette époque. Il fallait que ce soit important. Elle espérait y trouver une solution à son problème.

Elle tendit les mains vers l'Orb et ouvrit la boîte. Un rayon de lumière s'en échappa.

Elle était dans une vaste pièce remplie de gens, venus écouter une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Elle se préparait à faire un discours, elle s'avançait vers la tribune sous les applaudissements. Elle salua le publique et sourit. Léa la reconnu alors. Il s'agissait d'une version plus âgée de Mayla, sa lointaine descendante. Nul doute qu'elle se trouvait à une époque située au-delà du mur.

\- Merci pour cet accueil, dit-elle. Je remercie l'Académie des sciences temporelles d'avoir soutenu mes recherches toutes ces années et d'avoir eu confiance en mes talents. Ces années de travail ont finalement portées fruits. Je suis contente de vous annoncer que j'ai réussi une percée majeure dans le domaine de la physique sectorielle, branche méconnue de la physique temporelle.

Elle ouvrit une caisse qui se trouvait sur une table derrière elle et en sortit un objet cylindrique luminescent bleuté et le montra au publique.

\- Voici donc ma découverte : le vecteur de fusion temporel. C'est un bond énorme dans l'intelligence artificiel et dans la recherche temporel. Ce petit objet est intelligent et conscient, mais au-delà de ça, il permet à son porteur de voir tous les futurs possibles et de faire le choix des meilleures options.

Léa comprit de quoi il s'agissait et ça l'horrifia. Quiconque contrôlerait cet objet, deviendrait un dieu vivant, modifiant l'histoire selon son bon plaisir. Voilà ce que son existence avait créé : une descendante capable d'inventer une pareille horreur.

\- Pour vous en faire la démonstration, poursuivit Mayla. Je vais servir de cobaye.

\- Non, s'écria Léa!

Personne ne fit attention à elle. Le professeur Elliott prit l'objet et le tint sous son oreille. L'objet prit soudain vie, telle un serpent et perfora un trou sous l'oreille pour s'y faufiler. Le trou se referma derrière. Il n'y eut qu'un mince filet de sang. Les yeux de Mayla tournèrent au bleue métallique, sans pupille, sans iris. Son visage vira au gris et c'est avec une voix différente qu'elle parla.

\- Je n'avais pas idée, dit-elle. Le temps est comme un être vivant. Il peut tout. Je peux tout. Je vois sa grandeur, son immensité. Tant de possibilité!

\- Non, murmura Léa, mortifiée.

Il y eut alors un tremblement et un bruit d'explosion. Le mur du fond vola en éclat et des commandos armés de soldats de type reptilien entrèrent et tirèrent sur l'assistance. Un mouvement de panique s'installa. Au travers la fumée, des cris et les bousculades, les reptiliens firent leur chemin jusqu'à l'estrade et s'emparèrent de Mayla. Ils lui mirent un brassard et furent téléporté avec elle.

Léa se trouva se trouva alors sur la passerelle d'un vaisseau. Elle vit un homme vêtu de noir et visiblement en colère.

\- Elle nous a encore eut, se choqua-t-il.

\- Capitaine Braxton, dit un autre officier, ils sont plus nombreux que nous.

\- Mais nous, nous sommes atteint de psychose temporelle et selon eux, ça nous rend imprévisible. Tout comme eux, nous voulons empêcher la création de cette police du temps dont nous avons fait partie. Nous devons éliminer Léa Roberge quoi qu'il en coûte.

Un des officiers de Braxton sourit à belle dent.

\- Que suggérez-vous, demanda-t-il?

\- Nous allons avoir besoin d'aide. Rejoignons l'empire.

\- Ce sont nos ennemis, capitaine, s'insurgea un jeune homme.

\- Ce sont les ennemis de nos ennemis, précisa-t-il. Nous n'avons pas à leur révéler tout notre plan. Juste ce qu'il faut pour avoir leur appuie. Nous leur dirons ce que nous savons du voyage de Léa Roberge à cette époque, sans lui parler de son compagnon de voyage. Pendant qu'ils la traqueront, nous chercherons des signes vitaux d'un hybride humano-tellarite. Il sera plus facile à trouver puisqu'il est sûrement le seul de son genre sur cette planète.

Elle se retrouva sur la place centrale d'une planète, seule, encerclée par plusieurs de ces reptiliens. Elle portait une boîte qu'elle reconnut immédiatement : la boîte dans laquelle se trouvait l'Orb. Elle fut alors téléportée à bord d'un vaisseau étrange. Les reptiliens lui enlevèrent la boîte et l'empoignèrent pour l'emmener en prison quand ils furent tirés par quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière eux. Elle vit avancer Kirt Jamar. Il la regardait avec froideur et pointa son arme vers elle.

Elle referma la boîte contenant l'Orb et faillit défaillir, même si elle avait eu quelques réponses, elle en était ressortie avec encore plus de questions.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le bureau du commodore était sobrement décoré, ce qu'appréciait Myriam. Il y avait beaucoup de ressemblance avec son bureau du Hawking. Au mur, il y avait un tableau représentant la mer comme celui du Hawking, mais ce n'était pas le même. Posé sur son bureau, elle reconnue une photo de Léa avec un homme plus jeune, une femme blonde et un enfant d'environ neuf ans: son fils Matthew, sa belle-fille et un petit-fils. Léa vit qu'elle regardait la photo. Sans attendre, elle prit une autre photo que Myriam n'avait pas encore remarquée et la plaça face contre le bureau.

\- Quand vous serez de retour, vaut mieux éviter de me révéler trop de détails sur ce que vous avez vu. En fait, le mieux est de tout taire. Je comprendrai: je connais les mécaniques du temps et les risques de trop en savoir.

\- Parce que je reviendrai sur le Hawking!

Léa soupira.

\- C'est difficile à expliquer, Myriam. Le temps n'est pas toujours linéaire. Si tout va bien, tout ce qui arrivera ici s'imbriquera dans une ligne temporelle qui semble avoir été déterminée à l'avance. Vous reviendrez, parce que de mon point de vue, dans mon passé, vous êtes revenues. Mais rien n'est si simple, tout peut dévier. Nous sommes à un moment extrêmement fragile de cette ligne temporelle et nous devrons tout faire pour la préserver.

\- Je comprends, dit Myriam avec gravité.

Elle aurait souhaité que Braxton lui présente les choses de cette façon.

\- Le capitaine Braxton a travaillé pour cette organisation, mais il a développé une psychose temporelle, un mal fréquent chez les voyageurs du temps. Il a tenté de détruire le Voyager, mais on a pu l'éviter. Il a ensuite fuit avec un groupe de patients atteints de la même psychose et ils ont volé le Relativity.

\- Si je peux me permettre, cap… commodore, Braxton vient du 29e siècle et vous du 24e, comment pouvez-vous…

Elle ne savait comment terminer sa phrase, Léa comprit.

\- Au moment où cette agence du temps a été créée, les barrières du temps sont tombées pour nous. Cette agence est intemporelle, il y a des officiers de toutes les époques de l'histoire de l'agence. Le temps est quelque chose de complexe surtout quand on franchit ses barrières.

\- Je vois. Vous disiez donc.

\- Braxton a volé le Relativity. Tout porte à croire qu'il cherche à empêcher la création de l'agence.

\- Je comprends : pas d'agence, pas de voyage dans le temps et pas de psychose.

\- Bien raisonné, commandeur. L'ennui, c'est qu'il y a une guerre du temps en cours et d'autres factions particulièrement dangereuses. Si l'agence du temps disparaît, ce sera aussi le cas de la Terre, de ses habitants et de bien d'autres mondes de la Fédération.

\- L'agence du temps est donc nécessaire.

\- Exactement.

\- Je comprends ce qui y est en jeu, mais pas mon implication dans cette histoire. Tout ce que je cherche à faire, c'est de vous retrouver et de vous ramener. Je veux dire de retrouver le capitaine Roberge et le lieutenant Jamar.

Léa s'appuya sur son fauteuil et sembla réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Commandeur, je ne peux pas vous révéler tout ce qui nous est arrivée à cette époque, vous comprendrez pourquoi. Mais je n'ai pas été dans le futur par accident, j'y ai été envoyé en mission et cette mission est particulièrement importante pour votre présent, mon présent et pour l'avenir de la Fédération. Braxton cherche à me tuer, je veux dire qu'il veut tuer ma version de votre époque, alors que les reptiliens de la coalition veulent m'empêcher de réussir ma mission. J'aurai besoin de toute l'aide possible, mais je ne peux pas aider personnellement ma version du passé, ça créerait un paradoxe.

\- Que comptez-vous faire?

\- Nous allons m'envoyer des renforts, dit-elle en la regardant. Et je suis bien placée pour savoir à quel point ce sera nécessaire.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa et Jamar quittèrent le temple en emportant l'Orb. Quand Léa avait révélé au Kai qu'elle avait la boîte qui contenait l'Orb dans sa vision, il n'avait pas hésité à le lui donner. Il insista même lui rappelant que son arrivé au temple marquait la fin de sa religion et qu'il n'allait sûrement pas s'opposer à la volonté des prophètes. Elle le remercia et quitta le temple avec une boîte qu'elle trouvait désormais encombrante. Jamar restait silencieux, tout dans son attitude lui semblait hostile. La vision que l'Orb lui avait envoyé n'y était pas étrangère, mais Léa avait beau le questionner, il ne voulait pas en parler, prétextant que c'était personnel, sans lien avec la mission.

Ils retournèrent à l'appartement en silence. Léa était arrivée à une impasse, même si elle savait pourquoi elle devait créer ce mur temporel, elle ne savait toujours pas comment et toutes ses recherches avaient été infructueuses. L'Orb ne lui était plus d'aucun secours. Si elle ouvrait la boîte, elle voyait la lumière, mais il ne se passait rien d'autre.

En réfléchissant à tout ça, elle comprenait que seule une technologie très avancée pourrait créer ce mur. Léa n'avait ni les connaissances et ni les équipements encore moins le temps pour l'inventer. Ça voulait dire que ça existait déjà. Son rôle consistait à la trouver et à l'activer et il y avait fort à parier que c'était sur Bajor.

Elle avait donc entrepris des recherches dans un bâtiment qui était l'équivalent d'une bibliothèque et qui possédait les archives de toute l'histoire de la planète, même là, elle n'avait rien trouvée de consistant.

De son côté, le lieutenant Jamar était resté froid et distant. Il obéissait aux ordres, certes, mais sans plus. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver, elle se rappelait son visage dans ce que l'Orb lui avait montré, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il la visait avec son arme.

Un matin, elle réalisa que tout ça n'allait nulle part. Il ne restait qu'une journée avant le 14 septembre et elle n'avait pas progressé. Alors, elle se leva tôt et répliqua des crêpes au sirop d'érable. Kirt se réveilla peu de temps après.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Mon déjeuner préféré quand j'étais petite, avoua-t-il. Ma mère avait l'habitude d'en faire à l'occasion.

En fait, sa mère faisait des crêpes quand elle voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'elle voulait lui tirer les vers du nez. Ça marchait à chaque fois. Kirt cependant, ne semblait pas très enthousiaste.

\- Il y en a assez pour deux, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Non merci, grommela-t-il.

\- Lieutenant, dit-elle avec autorité, vous allez vous asseoir et y goûter. C'est un ordre.

Il obéit de mauvaise grâce, puis son visage se métamorphosa au moment où il goûta.

\- C'est délicieux, dit-il.

Il regarda l'assiette pleine de crêpes avec appétit.

\- Servez-vous, poursuivit Léa.

Il s'en servit une généreuse portion qu'il noya de sirop.

\- Maintenant, Kirt, nous allons parler.

Il voulut protester, mais il avait la bouche pleine.

\- J'ignore ce que l'Orb vous a montré et ce n'est vraiment pas mes affaires, mais quelque chose me dit que ça a un lien avec notre passé.

Il émit un son atténué par la grande quantité de crêpes qu'il tentait de mastiquer. Elle prit ça pour un oui.

\- Je ne vous mentirai pas. J'ai eu une enfance heureuse et de bons parents. J'ai l'impression que c'est justement ce que vous me reprochez.

Il avala sa bouchée avec difficulté et parla.

\- Ça aurait dû être moi.

\- C'est vrai et ça ne l'a pas été et je ne peux rien y faire.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas votre faute, capitaine. Je n'ai rien contre vous.

\- Mais mon existence vous a volée l'enfance que vous auriez dû avoir.

\- Savez-vous ce qu'a été mon enfance, s'insurgea-t-il? J'ignorais que j'étais en partie tellarite avant d'avoir mon premier examen médical à l'Académie. Mes parents le savaient et ils ne m'ont rien dit. J'étais le seul humain de mon village. J'étais un étranger dans ma propre patrie, sur ma planète et j'étais un sujet de honte pour ma famille, parce que j'étais un hybride. Le métissage entre humain et Tellarite est mal vu parce qu'il y a un fort risque de maladie mentale.

\- Je l'ignorais.

\- Si j'avais été adopté par vos parents, les choses auraient été différentes.

\- Bien sûr, Andrew.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Si mes parents avaient eu un garçon, ils l'auraient appelé Andrew. Donc, vous ne seriez pas Kirt Jamar, vous seriez Andrew Roberge.

Il se demanda où elle voulait en venir.

\- Et vous ne seriez pas la même personne, poursuivit-elle. Vous auriez sans doute eu une enfance plus heureuse, mais ce n'est pas gage d'une vie heureuse. Seriez-vous dans Starfleet? Feriez-vous ce que vous faites présentement? Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à faire les choix qui vous ont conduit jusqu'ici?

Il avala une bouchée, la mastiqua tout en réfléchissant à ce que Léa essayait de lui dire. Elle n'avait pas tort. Pour se défendre d'un groupe de jeunes Tellarites qui le molestaient, il avait appris les arts martiaux et cela lui avait procuré une nouvelle assurance qui l'avait emmené à vouloir être un officier de sécurité. De plus, s'il avait voulu toujours être dans Starfleet, dès son plus jeune âge, c'était pour au départ pour quitter Tellar Prime. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait et ne se voyait pas faire autre chose. Léa avait raison. S'il avait été adopté par les Roberge, il ne serait pas la même personne. D'une certaine façon, Kirt Jamar n'existerait pas, remplacé par Andrew Roberge, quelqu'un qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Vous avez raison, admit-il après avoir avalé sa bouché. Je vous en ai voulu, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas votre faute. Je…

Il arrêta de parler, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Léa comprit qu'il cherchait à s'excuser. Elle savait que ce n'était pas dans sa nature de s'excuser. Les Tellarites ne s'excusent jamais et il avait quand même été élevé par des Tellarites.

\- N'en parlons plus, coupa-t-elle. Nous devons maintenant nous concentrer sur la mission.

Il se renfrogna.

\- Nous n'avons rien trouvé jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Pourtant, il faut que ça soit ici. Nous avons l'Orb et nous savons que nous somme sur Bajor. Nous n'avons pas trouvé de trace de technologie qui aurait été développée dans ce but-là.

Kirt avala une autre bouchée avant de répondre.

\- Vous savez, capitaine, je trouve ça plutôt dommage d'être sur Bajor en mission et pressé par le temps. J'aurais aimé avoir la chance de visiter le trou de ver.

Léa comprit alors ce qui lui avait échappé.

\- Lieutenant, vous êtes un génie!

Il leva vers elle un regard interrogateur.

\- Nous cherchions une technologie, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va créer le mur, c'est une force de la nature. C'est le trou de ver!

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- J'ai travaillé sur un prototype de voyage temporel. Nous avons fabriqué un exosquelette pour les déplacements individuels, mais le but était d'équiper un vaisseau. Avec un vaisseau, le voyage ne pouvait se faire sans l'ouverture d'une faille spatio-temporelle. Si un vaisseau temporel essaie d'ouvrir une faille à l'intérieur d'un trou de ver, savez-vous ce qui va se passer?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Moi non plus, mais je soupçonne quelque chose de spectaculaire.

Elle alla vers le réplicateur et se répliqua une craie. Elle bougea les meubles pour libérer un mur et entreprit de le couvrir d'équations pendant que Kirt terminait sa crêpe en la regardant d'un air amusé.


	10. La rescousse

Le capitaine Braxton jubilait, il était retourné en 5324 sans rencontrer d'opposition, cette fois. La présence de ses nouveaux alliés n'y était pas étrangère. Ils avaient des boucliers de camouflage qui avaient causés beaucoup de difficulté à l'Agence et avaient bien voulu étendre la portée de leurs boucliers pour que le Relativity en reçoive aussi les bénéfices. Après une longue recherche, ils avaient finalement trouvé un déplacement temporel qui correspondait à Léa Roberge et Kirt Jamar. En scannant pour un hybride humano-tellarite, ce qui était très rare, même à une époque où tout le monde était un peu hybride, il avait retracé le lieutenant Jamar.

\- Détectez-vous une humaine près de lui?

\- Négatif, il est seul.

\- Dommage, dit Braxton, il faudra nous en contenter. Amenez-le à bord.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Kirt Jamar avait décidé de laisser son capitaine à ses équations. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle y travaillait et selon elle, elle avait beaucoup progressé, mais il trouvait tout ça long et ennuyeux. Alors, il décida d'aller s'entraîner. Il commencerait donc par aller courir dans les rues de la ville.

Il était encore tôt et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens sur son parcours, certains le regardaient cependant avec curiosité, comme si plus personne ne courrait à leur époque. Il arriva à une place centrale où il y avait une fontaine. Un groupe d'enfants jouaient dans l'eau pendant qu'un couple était assis près de la fontaine. Personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il s'engouffra dans une ruelle pour se retrouver complètement seul. Il sentit alors les picotements caractéristiques du début d'une téléportation. Surpris, il arrêta de courir et se retrouva dans la salle de téléportation d'un vaisseau. Deux hommes vêtus de noir s'approchèrent pour le saisir.

Il se plaça en position défensive. Le premier lui attrapa le bras, Jamar le frappa au visage du revers de la main et donna un coup de coude au deuxième qui s'en venait par derrière. Il donna ensuite un coup de genoux dans le ventre du premier et en profita pour donner un coup de pied vers l'arrière à son deuxième agresseur. Il sentit alors une décharge dans tout son corps et tomba par terre, inconscient. L'officier au téléporteur venait de lui tirer dessus avec un phaseur.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa regarda les équations sur le mur avec satisfaction. Ça n'avait pas été facile, mais elle avait trouvé la réponse. Si une brèche temporelle était ouverte à l'intérieur d'un trou de ver, le trou de ver disparaîtrait de l'espace normal, mais s'étendrait dans la fabrique du temps. Cela pourrait créer un mur empêchant les voyages dans le temps. Cependant, les coordonnées temporelles devaient être exactement les mêmes que le temps en dehors du trou de ver et les ajustements vectorielles devaient être extrêmement précis, sinon, à la place d'un mur pour empêcher les voyages dans le temps, elle créerait une explosion détruisant Bajor et plusieurs systèmes environnant. Elle se demandait si l'enjeu en valait vraiment le risque.

Elle voulait en discuter avec quelqu'un, mais où était son chef de la sécurité? Elle était si absorbée par ses calculs qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu partir. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas pris son phaseur. Elle activa son communicateur.

\- Roberge à Jamar.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

\- Roberge à Jamar!

Toujours rien.

Elle prit son tricordeur et quitta l'appartement à sa recherche. Elle tentait de détecter ses signes vitaux uniques, mais son tricordeur ne lui donnait aucune information valable. Elle détecta alors cinq signes vitaux d'une espèce extra-terrestres inconnues de type reptilien, ils venaient d'apparaître comme s'ils s'étaient fait téléporter et venaient tout droit vers elle.

Elle referma le tricordeur, dégaina son phaseur et se plaça à couvert derrière un conteneur. Les reptiliens apparurent au coin d'une ruelle. L'un d'eux avait ce qui ressemblait à un tricordeur. Ils cherchaient visiblement quelque chose. Il pointa son doigt dans sa direction. Il n'y avait pas de doutes, c'était elle qu'ils cherchaient. Elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait des mêmes reptiliens qui avaient kidnappés Mayla dans sa vision.

Elle prit son phaseur, s'assura qu'il était réglé à anesthésie et tira sur le premier qui s'effondra. Tout de suite, ils dégainèrent leurs armes et tirèrent vers le conteneur. Elle se baissa et tira à nouveau. Cette fois, elle rata sa cible. Elle se pencha une seconde fois pour éviter une autre salve, mais quand elle se redressa pour tirer, elle reçut un tir sur le bras qui s'engourdit immédiatement. Elle échappa son phaseur. Avant de se baisser pour le ramasser, elle vit deux de ses assaillants s'effondrer tout à coup sous les tirs d'un phaseur qui venait d'une ruelle adjacente. Les deux autres se tournèrent vers la ruelle. Léa en profita pour ramasser son phaseur de la main gauche et en toucha un pendant que l'autre phaseur assomma le dernier.

Sa première idée était que Kirt Jamar était venu à son secours, puis elle se rappela qu'il n'avait pas amené son phaseur. Intriguée, elle sortit de sa cachette et contourna les corps endormis de ses assaillants, en gardant toujours le phaseur à la main pour découvrir qui était venu l'aider. Elle avança avec prudence et tourna le coin de la ruelle pour se trouver face à son premier officier.

\- Commandeur White, s'exclama-t-elle! Comment êtes-vous arrivées ici?

\- Bonjour capitaine, dit-elle en souriant. Est-ce que l'expression «première directive temporelle» vous dit quelque chose?

\- C'est la première fois que je l'entends, mais j'en comprends le sens. Vous ne pouvez rien me dire.

\- Tout comme vous ne pouviez pas me dire ce qu'il y a avait sur cette planète où vous vous êtes téléportées, il y a 3000 ans.

Léa rangea son phaseur.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça me fait plaisir de vous voir. Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Le lieutenant Jamar a disparu.

\- Je suis au courant. Il a été kidnappé.

\- Par qui?

\- Première directive temporelle.

\- Commandeur, insista-t-elle!

\- Disons seulement qu'il y a plusieurs factions qui veulent vous empêcher d'accomplir votre mission. Les reptiliens en sont une, celui qui a enlevé le lieutenant en est une autre.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire, parmi ces factions, qui contrôlent un vaisseau de voyage temporel? J'ai besoin de cette information pour réussir cette mission.

\- Ils en ont tous, capitaine.

\- Parfait, dit-elle en souriant. Avez-vous faim, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Myriam? Aimez-vous les crêpes?

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Kirt se réveilla dans une cellule qui lui rappelait les cellules des vaisseaux de Starfleet : c'est-à-dire une pièce protégée par un champ de force et gardée par un officier de sécurité. L'officier en question communiqua avec quelqu'un pour l'avertir qu'il était réveillé. Quelque minutes plus tard, un homme corpulent, vêtu de noir entra dans la pièce.

\- Je suis le capitaine Braxton du USS Relativity. Comment puis-je trouver votre capitaine?

Kirt ne répondit pas.

\- Je suis votre supérieur hiérarchique, lieutenant Jamar. Répondez à la question!

\- Je ne reconnais pas votre autorité, répondit-il.

Braxton s'empourpra.

\- Lieutenant, j'appartiens à une agence temporelle. Vous et votre capitaine n'êtes pas de cette époque, pour éviter toute contamination de la ligne du temps, je dois vous ramener à votre époque. J'ai besoin de votre collaboration pour la retrouver.

\- Me prenez-vous pour un imbécile, se choqua-t-il? Je suis dans la sécurité depuis assez longtemps pour flairer la magouille. Vous ne cherchez pas à protéger la ligne du temps, j'en suis certain.

Le capitaine regarda Jamar avec animosité.

\- Baissez le champ de force, ordonna-t-il à son officier.

\- Capitaine?

\- Obéissez et laissez-moi seul avec.

\- Mais…

\- C'est un ordre, enseigne.

L'officier obéit et sortit. Jamar étudia la situation. Il était libre, en apparence, mais Braxton lui bloquait le chemin et il le regardait avec un air mauvais. Il avait quelque chose en tête et quoi que ce soit, Jamar n'aimait pas ça. Il évalua la distance entre lui et la porte et entre lui et la console. Quoi qu'il fasse, il restait à la portée du capitaine. Braxton sourit et sortit un petit objet cylindrique de sa poche.

\- Ceci fait partie de ma collection privée d'armes étrangères. Je l'ai trouvé sur une planète du 26e siècle dans une ligne temporelle alternative. Ce n'est pas tout à fait une arme, c'est plutôt un diffuseur. Voulez-vous savoir ce que ça diffuse?

Jamar ne répondit pas, il étudiait toujours la situation, cherchant à profiter du moindre mouvement de Braxton.

\- N'êtes-vous pas curieux, lieutenant? Ceci diffuse des souvenirs émotionnels. Cela ramène tous vos souvenirs d'une émotion en particulier et cette émotion prend le contrôle de vous. Je pourrais vous faire revivre vos peurs les plus intenses ou vos plus terrible chagrins, mais pour vous, je crois que je vais tenter la rancœur. Je ne l'ai jamais essayé avant. Ça pourrait avoir des résultats intéressants.

Il pointa Jamar de son cylindre argenté et un mur de noirceur s'abattit sur lui. Il était le bambin pleurant seul sur un vaisseau de morts. Il était l'enfant humain maltraité par ses condisciples tellarites. Il était le fils adoptif ignoré par sa famille. Il était l'adolescent en colère devant qui toutes les portes se refermaient. Il avait passé quatre fois le test d'admission avant de pouvoir enfin entrer à l'Académie et ça, à cause des supposés risques de maladies mentales des hybrides tellarites. Il était l'amoureux éconduit par cette jeune humaine à l'Académie. Il était l'enseigne qui s'était vu ravir un poste convoité par un rival arrogant. Il était celui à qui on avait volé une enfance heureuse. Il était envahi par une rancœur si intense qu'il se mit à détester tout le monde et en particulier celle qui lui avait tout pris : Léa Roberge.


	11. Le rancunier

Myriam n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite que Léa était blessée. Elle avait enregistrée qu'elle ne se servait que de sa main gauche alors qu'elle était droitière, mais sans prendre immédiatement conscience de ce que ça voulait dire. C'est quand Léa avait déposé son phaseur que Myriam avait réalisé que sa main droite pendait inerte.

\- Êtes-vous blessée, capitaine, demanda-t-elle?

Léa regarda sa main comme si elle se venait de se rappeler de quelque chose d'important.

\- J'ai été touchée. Je ne ressens aucune douleur, mais je suis incapable de bouger le bras.

\- Vous n'auriez pas un medkit par hasard?

\- Non, seulement les équipements standards : phaseur et tricordeur scientifique.

\- Dommage, parce que mon cours de secourisme remonte à au moins trois mille ans, mais voyons ce que je peux faire.

Avec précaution, elle prit le bras et le tâta. Elle ne sentit aucune déformation ou enflure.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de fractures. Il faudrait retirer le haut de votre uniforme.

De sa main gauche, Léa entreprit maladroitement de dégrafer le haut de son uniforme et avec l'aide de Myriam, elle retira le côté droit. Elle releva ensuite la manche du gilet rouge qu'elle portait sous la veste, dénudant le bras. Myriam examina le bras et ne trouva aucune marque, brûlure ou autre blessure.

\- Il faudrait un tricordeur médical. Il n'y a rien que je puisse voir.

Léa replaça la manche et remit son haut d'uniforme avec maladresse.

\- Nous ignorons tout des armes de ces reptiliens, c'est peut-être une arme paralysante. Les effets pourraient être temporaires.

\- Espérons-le, soupira Myriam.

Myriam remarqua la boîte de l'Orb qui trônait au-dessus du réplicateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda-t-elle?

Léa se rappela alors ses visions dans le temple.

\- Le capitaine Braxton, murmura-t-elle.

\- Vous le connaissez!

\- C'est le capitaine Braxton qui a enlevé le lieutenant Jamar, n'est-ce pas?

\- C'est possible. C'est à cause de Braxton que je suis ici. D'où le connaissez-vous?

\- Disons que j'ai une longueur d'avance, commandeur. Il ne faut pas lui faire confiance, il est très dangereux.

\- C'est bien lui qui a enlevé le lieutenant, mais c'est après vous que Braxton en a.

Myriam remarqua alors le mur couvert d'équations.

\- On dirait que vous n'avez pas chômées. Si je pouvais seulement en comprendre la moitié!

\- Ceci est mon plan pour accomplir ma mission. Si la plupart des gens n'y voit des gribouillis, nos ennemis sont sûrement capables de comprendre. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de répliquer deux éponges mouillées et de m'aider à faire disparaître tout ça.

\- D'accord, mais pendant ce temps, vous pourriez peut-être m'expliquer en quoi consiste ce fameux plan.

\- Bien sûr!

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le capitaine Braxton s'était trompé. Il pensait qu'en exacerbant la rancœur de Kirt, celui-ci détesterait son capitaine et se rallierait à sa cause; mais celui-ci détestait maintenant tout le monde, y compris Braxton.

À part le diffuseur, il n'était pas armé. Kirt Jamar l'avait donc rapidement maîtrisé et traîné jusqu'à sa cellule. Il lui avait pris le diffuseur d'émotion qu'il avait empochée. Il lui avait aussi fait les poches, pour le priver de toute technologie qui aurait pu l'aider à communiquer où à sortir de cette pièce. Il s'était glissé hors de la pièce pour attaquer par derrière l'enseigne que Braxton avait envoyé dehors. Il l'avait enfermé dans la même cellule que Braxton. Il alla ensuite à la console et étudia les données qu'il y trouva.

Le Relativity fonctionnait avec un équipage minimal de onze officiers. Il y avait cinq cellules dans la section carcérale. Il pourrait en mettre deux par cellules et trois dans la dernière. Il prit l'arme de l'enseigne qu'il venait d'assommé et sortit faire le ménage.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Après une courte nuit de sommeil et beaucoup de planification, Léa était retournée dans la ruelle avec Myriam. Elle portait l'Orb de la main gauche pendant que sa main droite continuait de pendre inerte. Ses doigts, cependant, avait recommencé à bouger, ce qui lui donnait espoir d'en retrouver l'usage. L'ennui, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas le temps d'attendre.

C'était le 14 septembre. Le moment approchait et il lui faudrait encore voler un vaisseau temporel pour mettre son plan à exécution. Ce qui semblait, au premier abord, une mission impossible.

Le commandeur White, la suivait, un phaseur à la main et le tricordeur dans l'autre.

\- Êtes-vous sure que ça va marcher?

\- Cet appartement m'a été fourni par des gens qui en savaient plus qu'ils m'en ont dit. J'ai l'impression que tant que nous nous y trouvons, ils ne peuvent pas nous repérer. C'est pour ça que Kirt a été enlevé quand il est sorti, et que j'ai été attaquée en partant à sa recherche.

\- Donc, ils vont vous détecter.

\- C'est déjà fait, si vous voulez mon avis.

Le tricordeur bipa.

\- Vous avez raison. Je détecte sept reptiliens qui viennent par ici.

\- Ils ont augmentés leurs effectifs, on dirait.

\- Projetez-vous de le faire quand même?

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Mettez-vous en position.

Myriam obéit et se cacha dans la ruelle. Léa resta au milieu de la place avec l'Orb. Les sauriens surgirent d'une rue adjacente et l'encerclèrent.

\- Je me rends, dit-elle. Je lèverais bien les mains, mais ma gauche est encombrée et ma droite est paralysée.

Un des sauriens pointa son arme vers Léa et tira. Elle resta consciente, mais se trouva, tout à coup figée, dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Deux des reptiliens l'empoignèrent. Ils se mirent en position pour la téléportation. Quelques secondes avant que le faisceau des téléporteurs ne les prennent, Myriam sortit de sa cachette, attrapa un des sauriens et le tira dans la ruelle en lui retirant son bracelet. L'instant suivant, elle l'endormait avec son phaseur.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Kirt occupait la passerelle du Relativity avec une certaine satisfaction. Sa prise de contrôle du vaisseau s'était bien passé, il avait attaqué et emprisonné chaque officier, un à un, en les prenant par surprises, sauf les deux derniers qu'il avait attaqués de front sur la passerelle.

Le premier problème auquel il avait fait face était celui des contrôles du vaisseau. Comme tous les vaisseaux de Starfleet de son époque, il y avait des codes d'accès pour contrôler un vaisseau. Et sans ses codes, il dériverait dans l'espace sans rien y faire.

Par chance, il avait gardé cette arme émotionnelle que Braxton avait utilisée sur lui et l'avait réutilisé sur Braxton. Il avait fait remonter tous ses chagrins et lui avait promis de les changer par ses bonheurs, s'il lui donnait les codes. Étrangement, ça avait marché et Kirt Jamar contrôlait maintenant un vaisseau à voyager dans le temps.

Il lui restait maintenant à trouver Léa Roberge et à régler ses comptes. Il savait où la trouver, alors il n'avait que chercher une signature humaine dans un secteur donné. Il actionna les scanners et chercha, il ne trouva rien. Il scanna alors les vaisseaux étranges qui se trouvaient autour du Relativity. Il détecta deux signatures humaines sur un vaisseau. Son instinct lui disait que son capitaine était l'une d'elles. Les boucliers étaient descendus, sûrement qu'il pourrait s'y téléporter. Au 29e siècle, la technologie de la téléportation avait beaucoup évoluée, il n'y avait pas de salle de téléportation, il pouvait se téléporter de n'importe où dans le vaisseau, sans les perditions importantes d'énergies qu'entraînaient ce type de téléportation à son époque. Il prit un phaseur et une télécommande de téléportation à distance, outil qu'il aurait pu adorer s'il n'était pas plein de rancœur. Il alla à la console et activa le téléporteur.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa se matérialisa à l'intérieur d'un vaisseau, dans une pièce à l'éclairage sombre qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. C'était sa vision. Elle n'avait pas réalisée, dans sa vision, qu'elle était alors paralysée. Elle savait qu'elle verrait bientôt le lieutenant Jamar, mais elle était dans l'impossibilité de dire s'il était avec elle ou contre elle. Ce regard si dur qu'elle avait vue lui donnait toujours froid dans le dos.

Un des reptiliens prit la boîte que sa main paralysée tenaient toujours. L'autre sortit un petit objet circulaire, mais l'échappa au moment où il se faisait tirer dessus par derrière. Les autres se retournèrent et reçurent aussi des décharges de phaseur.

Léa revit alors le même regard dur et froid dans le visage de son officier de sécurité qu'elle avait vu dans l'Orb et sut sans le moindre doute qu'on lui avait fait quelque chose et qu'il n'était plus lui-même.

Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle ne pouvait pas parler. Elle ne pouvait que le regarder s'avancer vers elle, le phaseur pointé dans sa direction. Elle pouvait voir que le phaseur était réglé à tuer.


	12. Le Relativity

Kirt avançait toujours vers Léa, la menaçant de son phaseur alors qu'elle demeurait affecté par les armes paralysantes des reptiliens.

\- Capitaine, dit-il, n'avez-vous rien à dire? Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas? Vous me méprisez, c'est ça? Pourtant, c'est la peur que je vois dans votre regard. Avez-vous peur de moi? Croyez-vous vraiment que je vais vous faire du mal? Je suis toujours un officier de Starfleet. Donnez-moi un ordre et vous verrez.

Elle ne pouvait rien dire.

\- Je ne mérite même pas que vous me répondiez, c'est ça? Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi l'étranger, celui qui n'est pas à sa place!

\- Baissez votre arme, lieutenant, lui ordonna alors Myriam White, derrière lui.

Il se retourna. Elle avait revêtu l'uniforme des reptiliens. Elle portait le bracelet et un phaseur.

En observant le premier groupe qui avait attaqué Léa, Myriam avait vu qu'ils avaient des transpondeurs au bras qu'ils utilisaient pour la téléportation. Ils n'appelaient pas leur vaisseau pour se téléporter. C'est comme ça que les deux femmes avaient bâti leur plan. Léa se laissait capturer, mais Myriam s'emparait d'un reptilien et de son transpondeur et arrivait en renfort.

\- Commandeur White, vous voyez comment notre capitaine est méprisante, elle qui a eu des parents parfaits et une enfance parfaite, elle ne daigne même pas me répondre.

\- Elle ne peut pas vous répondre. Elle est paralysée. C'est l'effet des armes des reptiliens.

\- Elle m'a volé ma vie!

\- Vous en avez une vie, pourtant. Détestez-vous à ce point la personne que vous êtes maintenant? Vous êtes un officier de Starfleet, le chef de la sécurité du USS Hawking et vous êtes doués dans ce que vous faites.

\- Oui, admit-il.

\- Quel est votre mission présentement?

\- Je suis venu pour protéger le capitaine Roberge.

\- Et c'est comme ça que vous vous en acquittez!

\- Non, admit-il alors que la rancœur semblait s'atténuer.

\- Lieutenant, nous avons besoin de votre aide. Baissez votre arme!

Kirt leva soudain son arme vers Myriam, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il tira. Elle réalisa avec stupeur qu'elle n'avait pas été touchée. Elle se retourna, un reptilien gisait sans vie juste derrière elle.

\- Merci, dit-elle. Ça vous dérangerait de régler votre phaseur à anesthésie?

Il regarda son phaseur avec étonnement.

\- Bon sang, s'écria-t-il! Qu'est que je fais ici! Qu'est-ce que j'ai failli faire?

\- On dirait qu'on vous a fait un lavage de cerveau, murmura Myriam.

\- Non. C'est ce machin, dit-il en exhibant l'arme de Braxton.

Il prit son phaseur, lança l'objet et tira dessus, le cylindre carbonisé retomba en crépitant. Il régla ensuite son phaseur à anesthésie.

\- Maintenant, dit Myriam, en se tournant vers Léa, il faudrait trouver comment annuler les effets de ces armes paralysantes.

\- Commandeur, regardez, elle fait des mouvements avec ses yeux.

\- Essayez-vous de nous dire quelque chose, capitaine?

Elle répondit avec le même mouvement.

\- On dirait qu'elle tente de nous indiquer cette direction.

Il se pencha et regarda par terre dans la direction indiquée. Il trouva un objet sphérique.

\- J'ai vu un des reptiliens prendre cet objet avant que je les attaque.

\- Ça pourrait servir à enlever l'effet paralysant.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, dit-il, ils avaient peut-être l'intention de la tuer. Nous ne devrions pas prendre de risque. Ramenons-la avec nous, le docteur Sermak trouvera la solution.

\- Nous n'avons pas ce luxe. Nous aurons besoin d'elle aujourd'hui et maintenant.

\- Ha oui, maugréa-t-il, ce foutu mur temporel.

\- Si les reptiliens avaient voulu la tuer, expliqua Myriam, ils l'auraient fait là-bas. S'ils voulaient la faire parler, ils devaient d'abord faire disparaître l'effet paralysant.

Elle prit la sphère et sans prévenir, elle l'appuya sur Léa. Elle recula tout à coup quand cette dernière s'effondra, prise de convulsions.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, s'écria Jamar.

\- Attendez, ordonna White.

Léa convulsait toujours, puis, tout s'arrêta. Elle resta étendue par terre sans bouger.

\- Elle est encore paralysée, grommela le lieutenant.

\- Laissez-moi un instant, dit lentement la principale intéressé toujours étendue par terre, que je me remette de mes émotions.

\- Capitaine, demanda Myriam, tout va bien?

\- Oui, pas grâce à cette arme paralysante.

Elle se releva avec lourdeur et ramassa l'Orb de ses deux mains.

\- Il nous faut prendre le contrôle de ce vaisseau. Des suggestions?

\- C'est inutile, répondit fièrement Jamar. J'ai déjà un vaisseau temporel à ma disposition.

Il leva la télécommande futuriste et appuya sur un bouton. Ils furent tous les trois téléportés sur le Relativity.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le premier réflexe de Léa dès qu'elle fut sur le Relativity, après avoir déposé l'Orb, fut de prendre le fauteuil du capitaine. Elle s'y installa avec une petite pointe de nostalgie. Ça lui semblait une éternité la dernière fois qu'elle avait été aux commandes du Hawking. En fait, ça faisait bien trois milles ans, pensa-t-elle.

\- Où se trouve l'équipage, demanda-t-elle?

\- En cellule.

\- Il faudra les téléporter sur la planète.

\- Je peux le faire d'ici, dit Jamar.

\- Allez-y.

Il pianota sur la console.

\- Téléportation terminée.

\- Braxton doit être furieux, dit Myriam en souriant.

Léa regardait les consoles en réfléchissant.

\- Ça ressemble aux contrôles des vaisseaux de notre époque. Commandeur, vous prenez la barre, lieutenant, vous prenez la console tactique. Où est la console qui contrôle les voyages temporels?

\- Je crois que c'est celle-là, lui dit Myriam en pointant une console au côté de celle du pilote.

Léa alla s'y asseoir.

\- Saurez-vous la faire fonctionner?

\- J'ai travaillé à développer une machine à voyager dans le temps, commandeur. Pas comme ça, mais ceci en était l'étape suivante et c'était déjà en plan quand je suis partie. Voyez-vous ce bouton ici?

Elle lui indiqua un quadrant numérique.

\- C'est un séquenceur temporel. Ce n'est pas nécessaire au voyage dans le temps, mais ça ajoute un niveau de sécurité et c'était mon idée.

\- Donc, vous pourrez la faire fonctionner, comprit Myriam. Capitaine, vous ne cesserez jamais de me surprendre.

\- Redites-moi ça quand nous aurons réussi. Comprendre la théorie, c'est une chose; la mettre en pratique, c'est tout autre chose.

\- C'est noté, dit Myriam. J'ai le contrôle du poste de pilotage, le vaisseau est pleinement opérationnel.

\- J'ai en main la console tactique, ajouta Kirt, je lève les boucliers à votre signal.

Elle se rappela qu'elle était entourée de vaisseaux ennemis qui, pour l'instant, ignoraient sa présence. Dès que le vaisseau se mettrait en mouvement, il serait poursuivi.

\- Lieutenant, levez les boucliers. Commandeur, impulsion maximale maintenant!

\- J'engage les moteurs à impulsion, répondit White.

Une console bipa.

\- Capitaine, dit Jamar, les vaisseaux ennemis nous appellent.

\- Ne répondez pas. C'est moi qu'ils cherchent, s'ils savent que je suis ici, ils vont tout mettre en œuvre pour nous arrêter.

\- C'est ce qu'ils risquent de faire de toute façon.

\- ETA avant le trou de ver?

\- Cinq minutes, capitaine.

\- Cinq vaisseaux se sont lancés à notre poursuite, reprit Kirt, concentré sur son travail. Ils arment leurs phaseurs.

Le vaisseau fut secoué.

\- Répliquez, ordonna Léa, feu à volonté!

\- Oui, capitaine.

\- Trou de ver dans trois minutes.

Certains tirs du Relativity touchèrent les vaisseaux ennemis, mais ne les ralentirent pas. Les reptiliens tirèrent à nouveau sur le Relativity.

\- État des dommages, s'écria Léa, regrettant de ne pas avoir aussi le commandeur Parksan avec elle.

\- Les boucliers tiennent le coup, étonnamment bien d'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que le Relativity a une puissance de feu supérieure.

\- Trou de ver dans une minute.

\- Mais ils ont l'avantage du nombre, maugréa Léa. Continuez la riposte avec tout armement disponible.

\- Oui, capitaine, je crois que je viens de trouver la commande des torpilles. J'en tire une.

La torpille atteignit le vaisseau le plus prêt qui explosa la déflagration secoua le Relativity.

\- Bouclier à 87%. Ces torpilles ont de la gueule.

\- Ne les utilisez plus à moins que j'en donne l'ordre. Ils sont trop près de nous pour un armement de cette puissance.

\- Oui, capitaine.

\- Trou de ver dans 10 secondes.

\- Préparez-vous, s'écria Léa!

Un immense vortex s'ouvrit devant eux et les avala. Ils se trouvèrent dans un tunnel lumineux, toujours poursuivis par les reptiliens.

\- Je ne peux pas ouvrir la brèche tant qu'ils nous tirent dessus, ça risque de déstabiliser le trou de ver et détruire Bajor, s'écria Léa.

\- Si on réessayait les torpilles.

\- Dans un trou de ver, jamais! Trop risqué.

\- On n'est si près du but, se choqua Jamar.

\- Qu'en est-il de cette boîte, demanda alors Myriam? Si c'est un Orb, ça pourrait nous permettre de communiquer avec les prophètes. J'ai lu dans un rapport datant de la guerre, qu'à la demande du capitaine Sisco, les prophètes ont déjà fait disparaître une flotte entière.

\- Bonne idée, commandeur. Je n'ai pas traîné cette boîte jusqu'ici pour rien.

Elle se leva et alla jusqu'au fauteuil du capitaine où elle avait déposée l'Orb. Elle hésita une seconde et ouvrit la boîte.


	13. Le Sisco a raison

Léa Roberge se trouvait à nouveau dans la salle du conseil, mais c'était différent, les couleurs semblaient différentes et plus lumineuses. Tous les membres du conseil s'y trouvaient, ainsi que Mayla, mais ils la regardaient avec un visage sans expression. Mayla parla.

\- Elle est tenace, elle est prête à tout.

\- Elle est agressive, dit la grande conseillère, comme son espèce.

\- C'est une agressivité contenue, dit un autre conseiller.

\- Elle est intelligente, reprit Mayla, pleine de ressources.

Elle se retrouva tout à coup sur la passerelle de son vaisseau, mais encore là, pas tout à fait son vaisseau. Elle était entourée de ses officiers, tous aussi inexpressifs que les conseillers.

\- Elle croit comprendre, dit le conseiller Riyax. Elle est arrogante.

\- Elle amène la guerre, elle veut nous détruire, ajouta celui qui avait le visage de Jamar.

\- Non, dit enfin Léa, je suis ici pour établir un mur temporel et empêcher l'enlèvement dans le futur d'une forme de vie qui voit le temps… sûrement de la même façon que vous le voyez, réalisa-t-elle, mais qui risque de l'utiliser pour remodeler le monde. Nous sommes attaqués, nous ne pouvons créer ce mur temporel sans votre aide.

\- Elle utilise des mots étranges, dit Douze.

\- Elle parle comme le Sisco, ajouta Giona.

\- Elle a raison, dit alors une voix derrière elle qu'elle ne reconnue pas.

Elle se retourna pour se trouver face au capitaine Benjamin Sisco. Il faisait partit maintenant de l'histoire. Après avoir vaincu le Dominion, il avait mystérieusement disparu. Il avait le même visage inexpressif que les autres.

\- Capitaine Sisco?

\- Elle est tenace, dit-il en parlant de la même façon que les prophètes.

\- Comment pouvez-vous être ici, s'étonna Léa?

\- Elle doit réussir sa mission, poursuivit Sisco. Cette menace doit être enrayée. Personne de cette époque, de cette tranche du temps n'a la capacité de contrôler un tel pouvoir. Elle doit poursuivre son action.

\- Le Sisco a raison, dit la prophète Myriam. Elle doit poursuivre son action.

\- Le Sisco a raison, approuva le prophète Jamar. Nous allons l'aider.

Le capitaine Sisco se tourna alors vers Léa.

\- Bonne chance, capitaine, dit-il en souriant avant de se volatiliser avec le décor.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa se retrouva sur la passerelle du Relativity. Elle allait refermer la porte de la boîte contenant l'Orb, quand un cône de lumière en sorti et fonça au travers le mur dans le trou de ver. Au même moment, les vaisseaux reptiliens disparurent, sans explication, ils s'étaient tout simplement volatilisés. La boîte était maintenant vide, il n'y avait plus d'Orb.

\- Finalement, pas besoin de parler aux prophètes, dit Myriam. L'Orb a fait tout le travail.

\- Que racontez-vous, dit Léa? J'ai été là-bas au moins dix minutes.

\- En fait, vous venez d'ouvrir la boîte.

Léa sourit.

\- Il ne faut pas oublier que le temps est relatif. Je leur ai bien parlé. C'est bien l'expérience la plus étrange de ma vie, du moins, l'une des expériences les plus étranges de ma vie. Maintenant que le ménage est fait, c'est à nous de jouer.

Elle alla s'asseoir à sa console et entra une série de commandes.

\- Commandeur White, stoppez les moteurs à mon commandement.

Elle entra d'autre commandes.

\- Allez-y!

Le vaisseau s'arrêta. Une petite boule de lumière apparut et s'agrandit lentement. Léa entra une autre série de commandes. Elle regarda son écran, ça n'allait pas marché, quelque chose interférait encore. Elle comprit alors.

\- Lieutenant, s'écria-t-elle, baissez les boucliers.

\- Mais nous serons sans défense.

\- Tout de suite, lieutenant!

Il obéit. La brèche se mit à lors à grossir et à s'enfler considérablement. Léa soupira.

\- C'est fait, demanda White?

\- Oui, commandeur, mais nous ne pourrons pas sortir d'ici. Ça va aller trop vite.

\- Ça a été un honneur de servir sous vous ordres, dit alors White.

\- Moi aussi, dit Jamar.

La lumière envahit alors le vaisseau et tout à coup, il n'y eut plus de temps, plus d'espace, seulement un grand vide.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Sur la planète, la température n'avait pas changée, le temps était toujours aussi sec et le décor, désertique. Au milieu des ruines si anciennes qu'on ne pouvait trouver trace de la civilisation qui en était à l'origine, se trouvait l'immense cercle de pierre. Trois personnes surgirent du cercle, toutes trois éberluées d'être encore en vie.

\- J'avais oublié, dit Léa, normalement le Gardien doit nous ramener quand la mission est accomplie.

\- Le gardien, quel gardien, demanda Myriam?

\- Première directive temporelle, répondit Léa en souriant.

\- Mais, capitaine, demanda Jamar, seuls vous et moi avons traversé le portail, le commandeur est venue nous rejoindre par d'autres moyens, alors pourquoi le Gardien l'a-t-il ramené.

\- Parce qu'il est intelligent, répondit Léa et qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il savait que le commandeur White viendrait nous rejoindre et qu'elle aurait besoin de faire le voyage de retour avec nous.

\- Est-ce le gardien, demanda Myriam en pointant le cercle de pierre?

\- Je ne peux pas en parler.

\- Peu importe, merci de m'avoir ramenée, dit-elle à l'adresse du cercle.

Léa appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Roberge à Hawking.

\- Capitaine, répondit la voix étonnée de Tomal Parksan? Tout va bien?

\- Tout va bien, commandeur, répondit-elle. Préparez-vous à remonter trois personnes dans un moment.

Elle se tourna vers ses deux compagnons de voyage.

\- Tout ce qui s'est passé est classifié. Il vous est interdit d'en parler, même dans vos journaux de bord. J'en ferai un rapport à Starfleet et ça s'arrête là. Est-ce clair?

\- Oui, capitaine, dirent-il ensembles.

Elle appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Roberge à Hawking. Énergie.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

La rumeur était finalement confirmée, dès que Léa avait rendu son rapport, elle avait été contactée par le nouvel amiral Riker.

\- Vous vous en être très bien sorties, capitaine, la complimenta-t-il.

\- Merci amiral, mais j'ai tout de même désobéi aux ordres.

\- Et je vous encourage à ne pas poursuivre dans cette voie, dit-il d'un ton cordial, mais tout porte à croire que vous n'aviez pas le choix.

\- Sauf que vous n'avez que ma parole.

\- Non, capitaine. Ces reptiliens du futur que vous avez décrit, ont fait plusieurs incursions à notre époque et nous avons un dossier complet sur le capitaine Braxton. Cette guerre temporelle que vous avez mentionnée est réelle et nous en avons des échos depuis les débuts de l'exploration spatiale. Si vous n'aviez pas empêché les reptiliens de kidnapper cette scientifique, ils auraient pu détruire la Fédération d'une pensée. Et entre vous et moi, votre parole me suffit.

\- Merci, amiral. Je commence à croire que nous devons prendre un virage significatif dans le développement de la technologie de voyage temporel, si nous ne voulons pas nous retrouver coincé au centre de cette guerre temporelle. J'ai l'intention d'écrire un mémo à cet effet à l'Académie des sciences.

\- Tant que vous ne divulguez pas d'informations tenues secrètes, vous pouvez rédiger ce mémo, capitaine.

\- Merci, amiral. Félicitation pour votre promotion.

\- À bientôt, capitaine. Riker terminé.

Léa ferma son écran et se mit à repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé, puis, elle réalisa qu'un élément lui avait échappé.

\- Q, dit-il alors!

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse.

\- Préfères-tu que je t'appelle Chaos? Je suis sure que tu es dans le coin. Tu ne nous a pas quittés d'une semelle, est-ce que je me trompe?

Il apparut assis face à elle.

\- D'accord, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, répondit-il. Mais ne prend pas l'habitude de me sommer comme ça, je ne suis pas sous tes ordres.

\- Alors, dit-elle, est-ce que l'humanité a passé ton petit test?

Il fit mine de réfléchir pour faire durer l'attente.

\- Ce n'est pas concluant. Il faudra d'autres tests.

\- Je m'y attendais, ajoute-t-elle. Peux-tu répondre à une autre de mes questions?

\- Tout dépend de la question.

\- Pourquoi Kirt Jamar est-il sur mon vaisseau?

\- Sûrement parce que Starfleet l'y a assigné, dit-il d'un ton arrogant.

\- Je suis certaine que tu as compris ce que je voulais dire. C'est toute une coïncidence que le fils qu'auraient adopté mes parents si je n'étais pas née, sert sous mes ordres. Comme tu as provoqué les événements qui ont amené ma conception et donc ma naissance, j'ai de la difficulté à croire que tu n'es pas impliqué.

Q lui fit alors un sourire entendu.

\- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas un hasard! Tu remarqueras que beaucoup de ceux qui servent sur ton vaisseau ont eu leur vie changée directement ou indirectement à cause de ton existence. Pour pouvoir te permettre d'exister dans cet univers avec un impact minimal sur ton époque, il a fallu restructurer un peu l'histoire. Ça n'empêchera pas l'impact majeur que tu auras sur le futur, mais dans le fond, ça nous arrange.

\- Je n'imaginais pas que j'étais à ce point importante, dit-elle en soupirant.

\- Tu l'es, et tu ne l'es pas. Ça dépend de quel point de vue tu te places, dit-il énigmatique avant de disparaître.

* * *

 **Si vous avez aimé, vous pourrez continuer de lire les aventures du capitaine Roberge et du USS Hawking dans "Les forces d'attraction".**


End file.
